Scary Tales of Scariness
by Player2PressStart
Summary: While camping one dark night the gang decides to tell some scary stories. Full of all the things you fear; monsters, murderers, and grammatical errors! So just turn off the lights, sit back, and enjoy the ride. Rated T for violence, horror, and suggestive themes.
1. (Intro) Still Life

**Author's Note:  
I'm back! It's been too long since I posted anything, sorry about that I've just got caught up in some personal stuff that I'm not gonna bore you with. Also just so you know I will be continuing my other stories, but I won't be able to post new stuff as frequently unfortunately. Anyway this story is an anthology with each chapter being a different story. Each story will be an adaptation of some of my favorite stories from movies, tv shows, and comics. Ok so I don't own Regular Show or its characters and all that, now on with the story.**

* * *

On a late summer night Rigby, Margaret, and Eileen were sitting around the most cliché frame devices known to man… a campfire. The fire emitted a dim orange glow illuminated the area. Rigby grabs a marshmallow and nudges Eileen, "Hey check this out". Rigby then tossed the marshmallow into the fire and gazed at it as it began to expand before shriveling up and turning into black ash. Rigby and Eileen both chuckled at the spectacle.

Shortly after Mordecai walked out of his tent with a guitar, "Alright, who's ready for some campfire songs, _**Whoooaaa!**_"

Rigby tilted his head back and moaned in disgust, "Come on man, no one wants to sing any lame songs".

"Oh, come on man" Mordecai said in disappointment, "They're not that bad".

Rigby crossed his arms, "Yeah they are…besides, I have a better idea".

"_**Ugh**_, what" Mordecai asked already knowing the answer.

Rigby suddenly flashed both palms in the air, "ghost stories".

Mordecai rubbed the bridge of his beak, "Rigby, if we do that you won't be able to sleep and will keep me up all night".

Margaret reached up and tugged on the sleeve of Mordecai's green jacket, "Oh come on Mordecai, it sounds like fun".

"Yeah" Eileen concurred, "Plus the setting does at a certain ambiance that's fitting".

Mordecai let out a defeated groan, "Fine" he sat down on a log next to Margaret, "I'm assuming you already have a story picked out".

A sinister smirk crept onto Rigby's face, "Sure do".

* * *

**Rigby Presents  
****Still Life**

Mordecai and Rigby walked into the park house after a long day of chores, Mordecai flopped down on the couch as Rigby ran into the kitchen. He made his way to the fridge and retrieved two cans of soda before running back into the living room, "_**Alright**_" he exclaimed as he opened one can, "Now for some bro time". He tossed the other can to Mordecai, but he was staring off into space and it hit him in the shoulder causing him to snap his head towards Rigby. "Sorry man" Rigby apologized as he walked to the couch, "Are you ok man, you've been acting weird all day".

Mordecai took a deep breath and exhaled, "I'm fine, it's just… I don't know" he stood up and walked to the door.

Rigby stood up on the couch and looked at him, "Whoa, here are you going?"

Mordecai opened the door, "I don't know, I just need to clear my head" he answered as he walked out the door closing it behind him. After wondering the park grounds for a while he came to a bench and decided to sit down. For some reason he just had this overwhelming feeling of sadness. Soon Skips came down the path holding a box of tools, he noticed Mordecai and waved at him, "Hey Mordecai". Mordecai just raised his hand up and gave him a quick wave without even lifting his head. Skips could tell something was bothering him and sat beside him on the bench, "What's wrong?"

Mordecai slowly looked over at him, "I don't know, I guess…" he rubbed his eyes, "Lately I've just been thinking, what am I doing with my life you know. I mean I don't want to be working at the park for the rest of my life, I've always dreamed becoming an artist but I dropped out of art school and now…" Mordecai averted his eyes and lowered his head again, "now I think it's too late".

Feeling sympathetic Skips patted him on the shoulder, "Mordecai, if you're feeling this way then you should get back into art. Start painting again in your free time".

Mordecai lifted his head up, "I don't know, maybe it's been too long, maybe I don't have what it takes anymore".

"Nonsense, you painted that portrait of Benson" Skips reassured him, "The fear of failure should never keep you from pursuing your goals. Either you try and have a chance of failing, or you quit and fail for sure".

Mordecai smiled and stood up, "You're right, I need to buckle down and dedicate myself. Thanks Skips".

"Don't mention it"

* * *

Later that day in the art supply store Mordecai was staring emphatically at a paint brush. "Hmmm" he hummed as he examined it.

Beside him was Rigby who was growing impatient, "Just pick one already".

Mordecai stared at it for a few second more, "Nope, doesn't feel right".

"_**Uhg**_" Rigby groaned, "We've been here for almost an hour and you haven't found a single brush you liked".

"I'm sorry" Mordecai apologized, "But if I'm gonna be serious about this then I need to make sure to get the right brush".

"Well, that's all the brushes they have so I'm guessing it's not here" Rigby replied.

Mordecai looked at the display of brushes and realized he was right, he did go through all the brushes and couldn't find one he liked. He hung his head in defeat and sighed, "Let's go".

They exited the store and walked down the sidewalk, "Look I'm sorry you didn't find a brush, but you really need to be less picky man" Rigby said breaking the silence, "I mean a brush is a brush it smears paint onto things how hard can it be to find one".

"You're not an artist" Mordecai scoffed, "You wouldn't understand".

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Oh, please don't become one of _**those **_guys. I don't think I could…" Rigby lost his train of thought when he noticed something across the street, "_**Whoa**_, check that out" he ran across the street, causing an oncoming car to screech to a halt while he blasted his horn. Mordecai followed behind him. They reached a store with strange symbols on the window displaying weird artifacts. Rigby ran inside with Mordecai behind him. Rigby gazed in glee at an assortment of oddities from shrunken heads to preserved animal fetuses in jars.

"Rigby, this place is a joke" Mordecai said angrily, "Let's just go home".

Rigby looked up at him with a smirk, "Oh no, we just spent an hour doing what you wanted, now it's my turn" he then ran to check out more of the stores weird items.

Annoyed Mordecai reluctantly walked around and browsed the stores selection. Then suddenly he noticed something that intrigued him. He approached a glass box that contained a paint brush of all things. The handle appeared to be crafted from some kind of animal bone with a beautiful design carved into it. "_**Whoa**_"

"I see you've found something you like" the shop own said suddenly, causing Mordecai to jump in shock, "I didn't mean to startle you".

"It's ok" Mordecai said as he took several deep breathes trying to get his heart rate down, "So what's the deal with this brush?"

"Aw, the brush" The shop keeper said, "This is an interesting piece, its origins are unknown but it has been said that it has been used by many famous artist. They say it breaths life into any painting".

Mordecai turned back and looked at it again, "it's perfect" he looks back at the shop keeper, "I'll take it".

"An excellent choice my friend" the shop keep exclaimed as he removed the brush from the glass display and placed it in a wooden box with a dark finish.

But then a thought came to Mordecai, "Wait… when you say breath life into art, you don't mean my paintings will come to life right? Because I already had to deal with that once so…"

"Oh no" the shop keeper answered as he wave his hand in the air, "Nothing like that".

* * *

Later that night Mordecai was finishing up his first painting, a self-portrait of himself and the resemblance was uncanny. Rigby walked into the room while he was adding the finishing touches, "_**Whoa**_, dude that's awesome".

"Thanks man" Mordecai said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I'm really happy it turned out ok, usually I' not that great at non abstract stuff". Mordecai dipped the brush into some red paint, "Now I just need to add my signature and it's done". He wrote his name at the bottom right of the painting and sighed in relief. He stood back to admire his work until the moment was interrupted by a fly that was buzzing around his face. He swatted at it with his painting hand causing a small drop of red paint to fly off and land on the left cheek of his portrait. "Aw man" he picked up a cloth and wiped away the paint but a thin red line was left behind. Mordecai shook his head in frustration.

"Hey come on man" Rigby said calmly, "it's still pretty bad ass, you should be proud".

Mordecai looked down at him and smiled, "You're right, thanks" he reached for him phone and checked the time, "I'm gonna call Margaret real quick, could you…"

Rigby turned to exit the room, "Yeah yeah I'm gone".

Mordecai call Margaret and talked to her for a good hour about an assortment of topics from movies they've seen to Margaret's classes. But at the end Mordecai brought up what he really wanted to talk about. "So yeah, I've started painting again" he said enthusiastically.

"Really, that's great" Margaret said happily.

"Yeah, I finally feel like I'm on my way to becoming an artist"

"I'm happy for you" Margaret added, "Hey, do you think you could paint one of me?"

"Hmmm, I don't know" Mordecai said playfully, "What's in it for me?"

He could hear Margaret laugh on the other end, "Let's just say I'll 'make it worth your while' when I get back".

"Deal" Mordecai quickly answered before letting out a loud yawn, "Well it's getting late, I should head to bed, talk to you later"

"Talk to you later" Margaret said before making an exaggerated kissing sound over the phone, "Bye".

After hanging up Mordecai went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. After brushing his teeth he filled up a ceramic cup with water to rinse his mouth. While we was gargling the wet cup slipped and fell into the sink. I shattered and a small shard full up and caught Mordecai in the cheek, cutting him. He put his hand over the cut before looking at it in the mirror, "Not that bad I guess" he shrugged it off and went to bed.

* * *

A few days later Mordecai was in his room finishing up the painting of Margaret. He wanted it to be perfect so he spend a lot more time on hers than his own. He finally finished and signed it before walking down to the living where Rigby was sitting. Once he entered Rigby turned and looked at him, "Hey bout time you come down" he said jokingly, "You finally finish that painting for your girl?" Mordecai just nodded as he sat down next to him on the couch. "Awesome, perfect timing" Rigby cheered, "The new episode of Carter and Briggs is on at nine and it's like" he checks his phone, "eight fifty or something".

"Yeah, funny how that works" Mordecai chuckled, "I'm so glad I'm done, I mean I love painting but I really needed a break". He laid back on the couch and relaxed, but just when he got comfortable him phone started ringing. He pulled it out and looked at who it was, "Dude it's Margaret, I'll be back in a second" he explained as he got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Rigby stood up and shouted at him, "Make it could, the show's starting soon!"

Once Mordecai knew he had some privacy he answered the phone, "Hey, guess what I finished the…" but before he could finish his sentence he noticed something was off. He could hear Margaret giggling on the other end but it didn't sound like she had the phone close to her. The laughter stopped and was replaced by a sound of heavy breathing and panting, almost like kissing. Suddenly he heard a man's voice, "And you're sure this is cool?"

"It's ok, Mordecai will never know"

After that he decided that he heard enough, he closed his phone and stood dumbfounded as the event fully sank in. He slowly walked into the living room and fell onto the couch.

"Cutting it close man" Rigby complained, "The show could start any minute now". Mordecai didn't answer, he just started forward with a pale look in his face. "Everything ok?"

After a few seconds of silence he finally forced the words out of his mouth, "Margaret's cheating on me"

Rigby dropped the remote and looked over at him, "What? Are you sure?"

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah, she butt dialed me while she was making out with some other guy".

"_**Whoa**_, harsh man" Rigby said in a sad tone, "Are you ok?"

Mordecai stood up and made his way to the stairs, "Yeah, I just need to lay down for a bit". He made his way up to his room and flopped down on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling trying to fight back tears, then he glanced over at the portrait of Margaret he so painstakingly painted for her. Enraged he walked over to it. He picked it up and in a fit of rage ripped it in half down the middle then walked back to his bed. He threw himself onto it and looked up at the ceiling again, "bitch".

* * *

The next day Mordecai was in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of milk to go with his toast, he had a long day ahead of him. It was going to be excruciating having to do his chores with the events the night before still on his mind. Soon Rigby walked in the kitchen and looked at Mordecai, he noticed that he was a mess and didn't take the time to get ready like you usually does, "He man, you… uh… wanna talk about it?"

"No" Mordecai said as he took a sip from his glass.

"_**Ok**_" Rigby said not knowing what else to do, "cool because I'm not really good with these sort of things".

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Mordecai put his glass down and exited the kitchen, "I'll get it". He walked over to the door and opened it revealing Eileen. Her eyes and nose were red and swollen like she was crying, "Eileen? Are you ok what's wrong?"

"Mordecai I have to tell you something" Eileen choked out, "can I come in".

"Yeah of course" Mordecai answered as he led her to the couch, "What's up?"

Eileen looked up at him and started to tear up again, "I don't know how to tell you this but… I just got a call from Margaret's dad, Margaret was in an accident" her lips started to tremble as she forced out the next part, "I'm sorry but she didn't make it". Eileen broke down and started to sob while Mordecai just sat there in shock.

"Wha…what happened" Mordecai managed to say.

Eileen wiped the tears from her eyes, "She was leaving a restaurant and… the large metal sign broke off and landed on her, it…" Eileen erupted into tears again, "it split her head in half".

Mordecai started to feel lightheaded, he leaned forward and took several deep breathes. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, he stood up from the couch, "I'm sorry but I… I'm gonna need a bit. Thanks for coming over Eileen I know it wasn't easy". Mordecai walked to the stairs and made his way to his room.

Rigby exited the kitchen in time to see Mordecai walking upstairs, "Hey what's Mordecai…" suddenly Eileen got up from the couch and ran to him. She put her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulders. Rigby stiffened up at first not knowing what to do, but when he realized she was crying he wrapped his arms around her and patted her back.

Upstairs Mordecai ran into his room, he sat on the edge of his bed and fought back the urge to vomit. He rubbed his hand on his face and tears fell from his eyes. While he was wiping a tear from his cheek he felt the small cut he got the other day, he looked over at his self-portrait and saw the thin red line on it. It was in the same spot on the painting as the cut on his face, then he remembered what Eileen said happened to Margaret. He got up and picked up the two pieces of the painting of Margaret and put them together, the painting was split down through Margaret's face. The pieces fell to the ground as Mordecai went numb, he staggered back and fell onto the bed, "That guy… he said the brush breaths life into my art" After everything sank in he got up and grabbed the brush and ran downstairs. He made his way outside and didn't stop until he got back to the shop.

He barged in and slammed the brush on the counter, the shop keeper looked up at him, "May I help you".

"Take it back" Mordecai shouted, "I don't want it anymore"

The shop keeper just laughed, "Sorry, no refunds"

Mordecai slammed his fist against the counter, "I don't care about the money just take it back".

"If you just want to get rid of it then why not just throw it away" the shop keeper mocked.

"Because" Mordecai yelled, "how do I know this isn't one of those cursed items that keeps finding its way back to me, I've seen horror movies before".

The shop keeper just smirked at him sinisterly, "Very well then" he picked up the brush and placed it under the counter, "Now it's gone".

"Well ok then…" Mordecai said, he then stood awkwardly for a few seconds, "Bye" he ran out of the store and made his way back to the house.

Back at the house Muscle Man and Fives were in the kitchen with a large pot full of water, Skips walked in and noticed them pour lye into it, "What are you guys doing with that?"

"We're making homemade pretzels bro" Muscle Man answered.

"Ok" Skips said, "but be careful that stuffs dangerous, don't put too much in there".

"Don't worry we got this" Muscle Man reassured, "So what are you doing?"

"I was repainting the garage doors, then I decided to get some lemonade" Skips answered.

Suddenly Mordecai ran in through the front and quickly made his way to the kitchen, "Skips" he said before catching his breath, "What's the safest place you can think of?"

Skips rubbed his chin as he thought of an answer, "Well it's hard to say, why what do you need?"

Without saying a word Mordecai ran to his room and grabbed his portrait the ran downstairs, "I need you to hide this…" he was running so fast he accidently ran into Skips knocking him to the ground. Also a bottle of paint thinner was knocked out of Skips hand and crashed to the floor, splashing its contents all over the ground… including the painting.

"No no no" Mordecai said in horror as he picked up his painting, he wiped of the thinner but the paint was smudged and dripping down the canvas. In a last ditch effort he ran to the kitchen sink so he could run it under water. But Muscle Man was moving the pot to the sink and tripped on one of the chairs, he fell forward and the lye mixture in the pot splashed onto Mordecai's face. Mordecai screamed out in agony as the solution melted away his face. He fell to his knees and grabbed his face, he pulled his hands away with strings of flesh pulling away from his skull. Soon after he collapsed onto the floor.

Muscle Man, Skips, and Fives stared at his body in shock.

"Ok I'll admit, and I don't want to hear 'I told you so'" Muscle Man said, "but I might have added too much"

* * *

"The end" Rigby finished.

"_**Uhg, **_seriously man" Mordecai complained, "you had to kill me off in such a gross way?"

Rigby crossed his arms, "Well yeah, gore makes the story better"

"Forget the gore" Margaret added, "Why did you make me out to be a slut?"

Rigby let out an annoyed groan, "Come on it's just a story, and I did that because why else would Mordecai destroy the painting?"

"I thought it was pretty good Rigby" Eileen added.

"Thanks" Rigby said gratefully, "at least _**somebody**_ understands"

"Yeah it had some interesting parts" Eileen added, "but I think I can do better".

* * *

"_Daddy, can I sleep with you tonight" she said as she crawled into bed with me.  
__The next morning I awoke in a cold sweat, clutching the dress she was buried in._

* * *

**Author's Note:****Well that's chapter one of the new story, this chapter is based on the Tales from the Crypt story 'Drawn and Quartered' which was also used in the movie Vault of Horror and the Tales from the Cryptkeeper cartoon. As for the footnote I recently came across these two sentence horror stories and thought they'd be cool to include instead of song lyrics. Unfortunately I don't know who originally posted this one to credit them but if you look it up I'm sure you'll find it.**


	2. Behind Bandages

**Author's Note:  
Last chapter Rigby opened up the whole scary story session with a gory tale about Mordecai's killer painting skills (yes, that was an intentionally bad pun, deal with it). Now Eileen's up next, so this should be good. Regular Show and it's characters are owned by someone who's not me, so let's just start the story.**

* * *

Rigby crossed his arms and shot her a skeptical look, "Oh really?"

Eileen shrugged her shoulders, "Well, I guess that's a matter of opinion but I do have a good one".

"Don't worry Eileen" Margaret said with a smirk, "I don't think it's that much of a challenge to beat Rigby's story".

Rigby threw his arms into the air, "Hey, don't be all pissed at me because I killed you off. It's just a story, no need to freak out".

"Maybe you should start Eileen" Mordecai added, "You know before these two get into it".

* * *

**Eileen Presents  
****Behind Bandages**

I slowly came to as I opened my eyes, but all I could see was blackness. For a split second I forgot where I was and reached for my eyes in a panic, fearing I was blind. That's when I felt the bandages on my face and remembered that I was at the hospital. I felt so relieved, but that solace was short lived as I was remind as to _**why**_I was here. To receive another series of injections, but not just any injections, the _**last **_series of injections the state allowed before I'd be deemed a _**lost cause**_. If these injections didn't work this time… I don't want to think about it.

A feeling of apprehension came over me, I began to take several deep breathes as I looked up towards the ceiling. I only saw darkness, and the only sounds I could hear came from the hospital equipment I was hooked to. If it wasn't for the occasional beep of the heart monitor I'd be in my own private world of darkness, so I focused on it with all my mind.

Soon I heard the door to my room open, followed by footsteps. Each step grew louder and louder as whoever it was presumably came closer to my bed.

"How're you feeling Ms. Adams" A male voice asked, "Everything doing ok?"

I could recognize the voice, I spoke to him before. It was Dr. Gordon, the man who administered each of my treatments. The sound of his friendly voice calmed my frayed nerves, "Yes Dr. Gordon" I said with a nod.

"Good, glad to hear that" Gordon said, I heard him take a few steps to the end of my bed. Soon I heard the sound of paper shuffling, so I assumed he was looking at my chart.

"Tell me doctor" I forced myself to say, "Do you think these injections will be successful this time?"

"I can't say" he said while still looking through my chart, "I'm confident that this round of injections will take, but we can't be sure until the bandages come off". Suddenly there was a long pause, "Ms. Adams" he said, his charming tone replaced with a more serious one, "I am hopeful about these injections, but you do know what will happen if don't right?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer, all I could bring myself to do was nod.

"Good" Dr. Gordon replied, "I just wanted to make sure you understand. This is your eleventh time receiving this treatment, the limit the state allows" I heard footstep approaching the left side of my bed, the time between each step suggests he was walking slowly. Then I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "You know we've done everything we could…right?" Again all I could manage was a nod, "It's just your bone structure makes it impossible to fix your appearance though surgery. These injections were the only option".

"I know doctor" I said softly, "It's just… I want this to work so badly. I just want to be normal".

"I know Ms. Adams" Dr. Gordon said, "That's what I want too, if there was anyone who deserves this it's you".

I felt a tear well up in my eye before immediately being absorbed by my bandages. "Thank you doctor, I just wish I didn't have to go through this".

I felt the hand lift up from my shoulder, " I know Ms. Adams, but you understand why we have these rules. The high councilor believes in conformity, he believes that we need to unite as one people. And your… _**condition**_ is seen as a distraction to that unity".

I turned my head away, I don't know why I did I couldn't see him anyway. I guess it was just habit, "_**condition**_, you mean my… ugliness. My horrible appearance is the distraction".

"Ms. Adams I'm not saying I agree with the states approach but I understand where they're coming from" Gordon said trying to calm me down, "It's just how can we be one people if people with your affliction walk among us". Gordon was silent for a moment, I'm guessing he realized his poor choice of words. "You need to get some rest Ms. Adams" Dr. Gordon said breaking the silence, "I'll be back in a while to check on you".

Hmm, rest? I just woke up not too long ago, I don't need rest. He just wanted to leave, and how can I blame him. I wouldn't want to be in the same room as me, even if I did have the bandages. If I knew what was under there, I'd want to leave too.

* * *

I lay awake in my bed, still nothing but darkness to see. The room smelt of ether and disinfectant and soon my mind began to wander. I reflected back to one of my earliest memories, my mother and I walking down the sidewalk. Me holding her hand, I had on a veil so no one would see my deformed face. As we made our way down the street my glasses began to slide down my face. I knew I shouldn't but it was starting to irritate me, so I lifted my veil to push them up with my finger. Right when I did another girl from the playground we were passing chasing after a ball and ran into me. We both fell down, she got up and extended her and to help me up. But when I looked up and her, when she looked at my uncovered face… she started screaming. She broke down into tears and ran away, crying for her mother.

My bandages were nearly soaked from all the tears. Most of my memories involved people turning away, gasping, even screaming like the little girl from that day. I was almost use to it, which almost saddened me the most. How could someone get used to being despised, hated. Nobody should have to, but I was. After a while of wallowing in self-pity I heard the door open again. Then I heard a familiar voice, "Hey Eileen".

My spirits lifted when I realized who it was, "Margaret, I'm so glad you came".

"Are you kidding" she said cheerfully, "of course I'd come visit my best friend, how're you feeling".

"Fine, a little nerves but I'm ok" I said.

Then I felt Margaret's hand on the side of my head, "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work this time".

I reached up and grabbed her hand and squeezed, "I hope so. I'm just tired of living like this" my grip tightened as I started to lose it, "You know Margaret I'm not asking for much. I never wanted to be a model, I don't want to be loved really I just… I just don't want people to scream when they look at me". That's when I broke down and started crying.

I felt Margaret remove her hand from mine as she took my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, "Don't worry Eileen, you don't have to worry about all that anymore" Margaret reassured me, "They're gonna take those bandages off and you're gonna be beautiful. You'll come back to the coffee shop and nobody will be able to keep their eyes off you you'll see".

I tightened my arms around her, "I really hope so Margaret but…" I pulled away and even though my face was covered in bandages I felt that we were making eye contact, "You know what'll happen if it doesn't… this is my eleventh treatment and…"

"I know" Margaret interrupted me, "I don't want to think about that".

I knew that this topic was upsetting the both of us, so I decided to change the subject, "So… how're things going with Mordecai?"

"Pretty good" Margaret said, finally returning to her happy self, "We've been on a few dates and I really enjoy spending time with him".

I was happy to hear that, I know that me and Margaret being friends seemed weird with me and my… condition and her being attractive. But honestly I never felt jealous of her being beautiful, I'm just not the kind of person hate someone because of their good fortune. "That's great Margaret!"

Unfortunately we didn't get much chance to enjoy the moment as shortly after the door opened and I could hear Dr. Gordon, "I'm sorry but visiting hours are over, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave".

Margaret let out a loud groan, "I wish I could've gotten off work over sooner". I felt bad, she's been working long hours since I went in for my treatment. I said my goodbyes as I listened to Margaret's footsteps. Once she left I turned my head towards the last place I heard Dr. Gordon, "Tell me, when do you think you can take the bandages off?"

"Well…" Dr. Gordon began, "That's hard to tell"

I took a deep breath as I tried to clear my head, "do you think I could go outside, into the garden". I reached up and put my hands on my bandages, "I feel like I've spent my life in bandages, in this _**cave**_. And I just want to feel the wind against my face to feel like I'm a part of the world".

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams but we can't do that" Gordon said with a certain sadness in his voice, "We have to keep you here".

I didn't respond for a second, I was just sick of being in this room, these bandages. "After this... if it doesn't work… then what?"

"Now don't get ahead of yourself" Dr. Gordon reassured me, " You may have responded well to these injections".

"Stop sugar coating thing doctor" I spouted, I needed to know and was fed up, "Just tell me what my options are if this doesn't work".

I heard his footsteps leading up to the side of my bed, soon he took my hand, "Well, if it doesn't, there is a special community where people of… your kind can congregate and live normal live".

I pulled my hand away and started to laugh, "_**my kind**_… _**congregate**_" I sat up on the bed, "you mean segregated, you're talking about a ghetto, a ghetto for _**freaks**_"

Dr. Gordon put his hand on my shoulder and gently tried to get me to lay down, "Eileen please, calm down!"

"No, I won't" I shouted at him, "who's this counselor anyway, what gives him the right to say who fits into society and who doesn't. What gives him the right to make ugliness a crime? He's not God".

"Eileen!"

"_**THE COUNSELOR IS NOT GOD**_" I yelled as I jerked away from him and jump out of bed. Then I slowly walked and stumbled towards the other end of the room where I remember there being a window. I felt around until I opened it. I felt the wind blow from outside onto my face, I took several deep breaths before turning around. I heard Dr. Gordon walk over to me, "Please, take these bandages off me" I reached up and tried to pull them off but I felt Gordon grab my hands, "Please take these off me, take it off me, _**take it off me!**_" I don't know when more people entered the room, but the next thing I knew there were hands all over me pulling me back to the bed. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm, then I began to feel drowsy.

"Alright Eileen" Dr. Gordon said slightly out of breath, "We'll take the bandages off".

* * *

I started to come too, and I could hear people talking outside my room. I got up and slowly snuck over to my door and put my ear against it. It sounded like Dr. Gordon and one of the nurses.

"You've gotten attached to this one haven't you doctor?" the nurse said.

I heard Gordon let out a sigh, "You know you try not to get emotionally involved, but sometimes you just can't help it. I mean, she's one of the kindest spirits I've ever met, and she doesn't deserve any of this".

"I know Gordon" the nurse replied, "But you know that the state has strict rules".

Suddenly there was a loud bang against the wall that startled me, causing me to stagger back. He must have punched the wall, "But why? Why do we need to separate these people? It's not right".

"_**Shhhh**_" the nurse shushed, "don't talk like that, you know the penalty for saying such things…"

"I know treason" Gordon interrupted, "I'll stop, but all I mean is it's a shame. I wish I could just help fix that twisted mound of flesh" he let out another sigh, "let's just hope for the best when we take those bandages off".

I heard footsteps approach the door so I rushed back to the bed and pretended to be asleep

* * *

The next day nurses took me from my room and helped me walk to the room were Dr. Gordon was waiting to remove the bandages. I took a seat, and judging by the voices I heard talking amongst themselves there must have been a least four more people in there besides me and Dr. Gordon.

"Ok Eileen" Dr. Gordon said, "I'm going to remove the bandages one layer at a time, now if at any time you start to get physical or emotional… we'll have to sedate you"

"I understand" I replied.

I felt Dr. Gordon lift up one of the bandages and cut it before unraveling it. After about two or three layers Dr. Gordon tilted my head back, "do you see the light?"

I could see a dim light shining through the remaining bandages, "Yes, I can see it".

Dr. Gordon lowered my head and continued to remove the bandages until he tilted my head back again, "Can you see my hand?"

I focused and could see the blurred silhouette of his hand waving in front of me, "Yeah, I can".

"Ok, I'm at the last set of bandages" Dr. Gordon informed me, "Are you ready?"

I slowly nodded, "Yes".

"Hold out your hand" Gordon asked. I was confused as to why but I did regardless then I felt him place something in my hand, "Here're your glasses, for when we finally get them off".

"Thank you" I replied before Dr. Gordon continued to unwind the rest of the gauze from my face. When the last layer was removed I place my hands on my face and lowered my head. I slowly put on my glasses before looking up. One of the nurses was holding a mirror, I looked into his and stared astonished at my face. My skin was smooth and blemish free and symmetrical, my eyes were bright and my lips were plump. I couldn't believe it, I was… I was… _**hideous**_.

"I'm sorry Eileen but there was no change at all" Dr. Gordon broke to me.

I screamed and slapped the mirror out of the nurses hand to the floor. It shattered all over the floor, I stood up and ran for the door before Dr. Gordon and a nurse pinned me to the wall. I looked at Dr. Gordon, his skin was thick, uneven, and wrinkly. His lips stuck out on the one side and his eyes were sunken it. And his nose, his nose was large and flat like a perfect snout. I've been in the bandages for so long that I almost forgot how handsome he was.

"Needle please" Gordon said to one of the nurses, he made his way towards me with a large syringe. Before he got to me I managed to free myself and ran out of the door. I ran through the hospital, and everywhere I looked I saw all the beautiful people, with their greasy skin and jagged teeth. In the halls, on the posters and TVs on the walls. I tried to get away from them but no matter where I ran they were there, reminding me of what I'm not, what I always wanted to be. Eventually I went through a set of double doors and ran into another person as repulsive as me. His appearance frightened me so much that I collapsed and coward in the corner. Then I felt someone grab my shoulders, I looked up to see Dr. Gordon.

"Eileen, don't be afraid" he said trying to comfort me, "This is just a representative from the community you'll be living with". He helped me up and lead me to him, "This is Rigby, I'll let you two get acquainted" Gordon turned and walked out through the doors, leaving me and this Rigby alone.

"Hey" he said breaking the awkward silence, "So thanks for not freaking out when you saw me, that was cool".

I rubbed my arm in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I was just… I mean…" I could think of anything to say.

"Yeah whatever" Rigby groaned, "Anyway, the village you'll be going to is pretty sweet. We got all the stores and stuff that normal cities have but no super good looking people to make us feel all crappy".

"That sounds nice I guess" I answered, "But Rigby… why do we have to look like this".

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, but beauty is subjective so who's to say we're not the hot ones, huh?"

I rubbed my chin and pondered on what he said, "I don't know, I guess that's a good point".

Rigby waved his hand and signaled that he wanted to leave, "Yeah, so we should get going if you want to come".

I smiled, for the first time in my life I felt like I was wanted, like I was accepted. So I followed him through the double doors and was met with some of the medical staff, including Dr. Gordon.

Dr. Gordon nodded at me, "Goodbye Eileen".

And with that me and Rigby walked pasted them and made our way out of the hospital, and I made my way to a new life where I didn't have to be ashamed of my appearance. Oddly enough that's all I wanted, and after eleven failed injections, I see I didn't need a hospital for that.

* * *

"Well" Eileen said, "What do you guys think?"

"I liked it" Mordecai said.

Margaret nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it had a good message to it".

Rigby, however, had a confused look on his face, "Wait I don't get it"

"You see, the whole time it was hinted that she was ugly" Eileen explained, "but in the end she was beautiful but in that society the ugly ones were considered beautiful".

"_**O…k?**_" Rigby said.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "It's a 'beauty is only skin deep' kinda thing".

Rigby looked at Margaret, "Oh, you mean like a social commentary?"

Mordecai nodded his head, "Yeah".

"_**Uhg**_" Rigby groaned, "I hate social commentary, I don't want to be taught something, I just want to be scared. And that wasn't scary at all!"

"Well I thought it was great" Margaret interjected.

"Yeah, it was well thought out" Mordecai complemented.

Eileen smiled, "Thanks guys".

"Yeah, they're just being nice" Rigby teased, "I got a story that'll _**really **_scare you shitless!"

"Whoa whoa wait" Mordecai blurted, "wait your turn man, you just told one not too long ago. Give someone else a chance".

Rigby let out an annoyed groan, "Fine… which of you two wants to go".

* * *

_**I can't move, breathe, speak or hear and it's so dark all the time.  
**__**If I knew it would be this lonely, I would have been cremated instead.**_

**Author's Note:  
****Chapter 2 done and over with. This story was based on the Twilight Zone episode 'Eye of the Beholder' (Also known as 'A Private World of Darkness'). This was cool writing because I had to describe the scenes through the eyes of someone who can't see (at least till the end) so I had to use sound and smell. But I'll admit his one didn't deviate from the original a lot and no matter what I did it didn't seem really 'Regular Show-y'. I added that scene with Margaret but it honestly wasn't enough in my opinion. I almost pitched it but I already put a lot of work into it and I love this Twilight Zone episode and thought it would be a perfect first story for Eileen. Also the twist ending was hard to carry over into text, and it doesn't have the same impact as the original. The next stories will return to form, so don't worry.**


	3. Well Groomed

**Author's Note:  
****Last chapter Eileen told a story about a girl who tried to be beautiful in a world where beauty was deformed pig faces... makes you think, huh? Anyway it's someone else's turn this time. But before we get to the good stuff I have to get the usual 'I don't own Regular show or it's characters' junk out of the way. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Well" Rigby blurted, "who's next?"

Mordecai shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I'll go, unless you wanna go first".

Margaret shook her head, "No I'm good, go ahead".

"Are you sure" Mordecai said nervously, "I can go fourth if you want I mean…"

"_**Ugh**_" Rigby groaned, "Stop stalling and go already".

Mordecai shot him an annoyed glare, "Fine then I'll go".

* * *

**Mordecai Presents  
****Well Groomed**

Benson sat in at his desk filling out paperwork, mostly balancing the budget and park expenses. He had his door open so he could keep an ear on Mordecai and Rigby, who were cleaning the attic… or supposed to be cleaning. From inside his office he could hear the two laughing, "_**Hey!**_" he yelled angrily, "you guys better not be slacking off up there, I mean it!"

They racket ceased and Benson went back to his paperwork. A few minutes later Mordecai and Rigby approached his doorway holding old cardboard boxes, "Hey Benson" said Mordecai as he walked in, "What do you want us to do with these old boxes?"

"What's in them?" Benson asked barely lifting his head from his desk.

Rigby sat his box down and looked inside, "Old photo albums I guess".

Benson looked up and leaned in to get a better look, "put them back in the attic, I'd like to keep those".

"Ok" Rigby said as he grabbed the side of the box and lifted it off the ground.

Benson sat up from this chair and reached his hand out, "Rigby hold it from the bottom so it doesn't…" but before he could complete his sentence the bottom of the box gave in and the contents fell to the floor.

"Oops" Rigby exclaimed.

Benson groaned in frustration, "See that's why you hold it from the bottom, now pick this mess up".

Mordecai and Rigby knelt down and picked up the old scrapbooks and placed them into Mordecai's box. While they were doing this Mordecai came across one that was open to a page with a picture of Benson when he was younger, "_**Whoa**_" he exclaimed, "Rigby check out the hair on Benson" he held the book to Rigby.

Rigby's eyes opened wide when he saw it, "Wow, you totally look like a rock star Benson!"

Benson got up and walked over to the two and looked at the old photo, "Oh yeah, that was back in my Hair to the Throne days" he said fondly.

Rigby looked up at him, "I bet you got all the ladies back then".

"Yeah I did, but that was before I decided to grow up and had it cut. But I always had great hair…" then Benson's happy expression turned into an angry scowl, "Until I went on that damn game show".

Mordecai looked at Rigby before closing the book and putting it back in the box, "That must've sucked".

Rigby jumped up and pointed at his boss, "you should've sued!"

Benson just shook his head, "I couldn't, I signed a waver saying that they weren't liable for strokes, heart attacks, hair loss, or other stress related ailments caused on the show".

Mordecai stood up and grabbed his box, "We'll get back to work now Benson".

Benson didn't even look at him, "Yeah, that sounds good" he said in a sad quiet voice.

Mordecai left the room and carried the box to the attic with Rigby behind him; Benson closed the door and walked back to his desk. He took a seat and sighed, rubbing his hands on his smooth glass dome, "_I used to be such a stud back then_" he thought to himself, "_That hair gave me confidence and pride, then I lost it all_". Benson took another deep breath and exhaled before returning to his papers.

* * *

Later that night after work Benson was over at Audrey's apartment watching Staggering Decay like they do every week. The two were sitting on her couch, during a commercial break Audrey got up and walked to her kitchen, "I'm going to grab a drink, you want one?"

"Sure" Benson answered, "I'll take a diet soda please, thanks".

Benson relaxed as he watched the ads on the TV, one which depicted a man who could turn everything he touched into candy, "Man, when did commercials start getting so weird?"

Soon after Audrey returned from the kitchen and sat back down on the couch next to Benson before handing him his soda, "One diet soda".

"Thanks" Benson said as he took the soda and took a sip, "_**Ahh**_, that really hits the spot".

"You know I don't get why you drink diet" Audrey joked, "I mean, it's actually worse for you than regular soda".

"Oh really" Benson said with a smile, "is that so?"

Audrey nodded her head, "Yeah".

"Well then" Benson smirked, "Maybe I should just dump it out then" he then held the can over Audrey's head and slightly tilted it.

She let out a small scream as she grabbed his wrists, "Don't you dare".

Benson started to laugh as he playfully tried to pour his drink on her, "Why not, if it's so bad for me I should just get rid of it" he teased as he leaned over her, forcing her shoulders against the arm rest. Benson wrestled his arm free from Audrey's gas and held his can higher so she couldn't reach it.

She squealed as she covered her face with her hands, "Benson don't!" she giggled.

"Well, maybe if there was some other way to get rid of this evil soda" Benson said mischievously, "But this is the only way unfortunately".

"Ok ok, I take it back" Audrey screamed, "go ahead and drink it".

Benson lowered his can and sat back in his original spot, "Ok, if you insist" he said deviously as he took another sip.

Audrey sat back up before putting her hand and Benson's back and pushed him off the floor, "Nope, you'll have to sit on the floor for that one".

Benson just smiled, "Ok" he said as he scooted over and laid back in front of Audrey, "Fine by me".

Benson just relaxed and drank his soda, then he felt Audrey put her hand on his head and tilt it back slightly. He looked back real quick to see what she was doing, she was looked down at the top of his dome running her fingers through her hair. Then she forced his head back till he was looking forward again, "Don't move".

"What are you doing" Benson said puzzled.

"I'm fixing my hair" she responded.

Benson's eyes widened as he realized what was going on, "You're…you're using my head as a mirror?"

"Uh huh, it's so smooth I can see my reflection in it" she snickered.

Benson let her words sink in for a few seconds before standing up, "Oh, so that's funny huh?"

Audrey looked up at him with a confused look on her face, "What?"

"Let's laugh at the bald loser" he ranted, "let's make fun of his shiny bald head!"

Audrey stood up and approached him, "look I'm sorry, if I knew you were that sensitive about it I wouldn't have done that". She then tried to pull him into a hug, but Benson just jerked away.

"Oh, now it's sad" Benson scoffed, "I'm either hilarious or pathetic, I guess those are my options!"

"That's not true" Audrey pleaded, "I think you look ok without hair".

"But I'd look better _**with **_hair, wouldn't I" he shouted before walking to the door, "I think I'll be going".

"What?" Audrey said taken aback, "but what about…"

"You'll just have to watch it without me" Benson said as he closed the door behind him, leaving Audrey befuddled. He walked across the hall and opened his door. He entered his apartment and flopped down on his chair. He just sat there and stared off into space. About an hour later he finally simmered down and thought about what happened, "_I can't believe I lost it like that_" he said to himself, "_We were having a good time and I let my insecurity ruin it_". Benson looked at his gold watch, it was a little after ten, "_She might still be up_".

Benson pulled out his phone and dialed Audrey's number. It rang a few times causing Benson to worry that she wouldn't pick up, but she eventually did, "Hey".

"Hi" Benson said shamefully, "look I want to apologize. It's just that I found an old scrapbook with some pictures of myself when I was younger and it made me feel a little self-conscious. I didn't mean to take it out on you".

"I understand" Audrey said reassuringly, "how long have you felt like this?"

Benson took a moment to think about the question, but couldn't think of a reply.

"You must've been burying these feeling for a while now" Audrey explained, "the photo album probably brought them up, but I can tell you've been dealing with this for a while".

Benson rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed, "You're right, I've been bottling this up for years now".

"Maybe you should see a therapist" she suggested.

"_**Whoa whoa whoa!**_ I don't need to see a shrink just because I'm pissed about being bald!" Benson exclaimed, "I'm not some nut job Audrey!"

"I'm not saying you are" Audrey said trying to calm him down, "a lot of people go to therapists, not just crazy people. Most go just to deal with personal issues, I think it could help".

"I… I just think it's overkill I mean…" Benson stammered, trying to hide the fact that he was opening up to the idea. Benson paused for a moment and took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled, "Maybe it's not such a bad idea".

Benson obviously couldn't see it, but Audrey was beaming, "Great, maybe you should take a personal day tomorrow and set up an appointment".

"Well, I'm not too thrilled about missing work but…" Benson said unsure if he wanted to go through with it, "but it's probably best to just take care of it now, thanks Audrey".

"You're welcome… oh and Benson" she said joyfully, "I taped off the rest of Staggering Decay, maybe we can finish it tomorrow when you're done".

A smile crept onto Benson face, "Sounds great".

* * *

The next morning Benson was getting ready for his therapy session. He was in his bathroom brushing his teeth, his nerves getting more frayed by the second. He was apprehensive about seeing a therapist, and the closer it got to the time he needed to go the more he felt like it was a mistake. He poured some mouthwash into a small cup and emptied it into his mouth. He swished it around for a minute before tilting his head back and gargling, but as he did his gag reflex acted up causing him to spit it all over his mirror, "_**Damn it!**_" he yelled in rage as he wiped it off with a washcloth. "Get a hold of yourself, you have to do this. For yourself, and for Audrey".

After cleaning up his mess he walked out to his living and slumped into his chair. With a few minutes to spare he turned on his TV thinking it may calm his nerves. A few minutes passed when his phone started to ring. He flipped it open and brought it to his ear.

"Hello" he answered.

"Hello, may I speak with Benson?" a male voice asked.

"This is him" he answered.

"Benson this is Dr. Carpenter".

"Oh hi Dr. Carpenter what's going on?" Benson asked.

"Benson I apologize but I'm afraid I won't be able to see you today".

"_**What!**_ _**Why?**_" Benson screamed angrily.

"I'm sorry but I have some personal matters that came up" Dr. Carpenter explained, "Would you be able to reschedule?"

"No I can't reschedule!" he shouted into his phone, "I already missed one day of work I'm not gonna miss another, I don't charge people and arm and a leg for my time like you!"

"Benson please calm down I'm truly sorry but…"

Benson hung up his phone before the Doctor could finish explaining himself. He clutched his phone and pulled his arm back like he was going to throw it, but he restrained himself. Then he brought his hands to his head, "_**Ahhhhhhh! Damn it!**_" he cried, "Stupid parasite, I don't need your therapy anyway. Probably would've just asked me some bullshit questions about my dad and shit". He slouched back into his chair and stared at the TV, "That's a day's pay wasted, for _**nothing!**_"

While Benson wallowed in his frustration he noticed an ad on the TV. It depicted a bald man in a bar next to an attractive redheaded woman, "Hey, can I buy you a drink!" the man asked.

The redhead just laughed in his face, "Sorry, but I wouldn't even pretend to be interested just to get a free drink". Suddenly a man with long flowing blonde hair walked up, the woman wrapped her arms around him. They then walked away laughing as the woman stroked the man's hair.

The bald man slammed his fist against the bar, "_**Noooooooooo!**_"

"_**How many times has this happened to you?"**_ said an announcer.

The ad then cut to a man sitting in an office, "Hi, I'm Nathan Samson, creator of the Samson hair rejuvenation treatment. My procedure is quick, safe, and effective. How does it work, simple. Just stop into my office and I'll have one of my highly trained colleagues carefully apply the treatment, and within one day you will have thick natural hair. You heard that right, no fake looking plugs, just living hairs. So what are you waiting for, stop in today and get the thick, beautiful hair you disserve".

The address then flashed on the screen, Benson questioned if the procedure in the commercial was legit but in his desperate state of mind he jotted down the address.

Later that day Benson walked into the waiting room at the address he obtained. He walked up to the receptionist and cleared his throat, "Hi, is this the…uh… the place for the… you know" Benson then tapped the top of his head.

The receptionist glared at him, "Sir, if you're asking if this is where you get the Samson treatment then the answer is yes. Now take a number and have a seat".

Benson turned and grabbed a number before taking a seat, the rude receptionist caused him to have second thoughts, "_this better not be a scam!_"

After waiting for nearly an hour a young blonde girl exited from the office, "Number ninety three".

Benson looked down at his number, "That's me" he said as he stood up and followed the college age girl into the office. The office had a desk to the right where Nathan Samson was sitting at, there was a leather chair in front of the desk and a large chair in the middle the resembled the ones found in a dentist's office.

"Name?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, Benson" he answered.

Nathan looked up at him and smiled, "have a seat Benson" Benson walked up and sat in the leather chair, "So Benson, I can only guess that you're here to get some hair am I correct?"

Benson nodded, "Yeah, can you do that?"

Nathan leaned in closer to him, "Of course, but the real question is that are you looking for".

Benson had a puzzled look on his face, "I don't know what you mean".

Nathan then pulled out a book and placed it on the table, "You see, we can actually control the kind of hair you get. Color, length, even straight or wavy, it grows naturally but we can tweak a few things to get the exact results he want Benson".

Benson thumbed through the book which was full of different hair styles, ranging from modest to gaudy, but Benson grinned from ear to ear (metaphorically speaking) when he saw the one he wanted. He spun the book around and pointed at the picture, "This one".

Nathan leaned over and looked at his choice and chuckled, "The Rock Star" he exclaimed, "a bold choice Benson, I like it". Nathan stood up and walked over to the operating chair, "Now just sit here and we'll get started". Benson got up and moved into the large chair. "Now Benson what my assistant is going to do now is perform a series of injections into your scal… _**uh**_… dome. Then we will wrap it in bandages, you must keep them on for the rest of the night but when you wake up the next morning and remove them you will be greeted by a full head of hair".

The young girl walked up wearing gloves and holding a syringe, "Are you ready?"

Benson took a moment to collect his thoughts, "Yes" he said with a nod.

And with that she gave Benson several injections into the top of his head, each one was painful, but nothing to excruciating. After it was all said in down he was in a bit of a daze, he sat up as Nathan led him to the door, "Now remember Benson, don't remove the bandages for the rest of the night. Take care now".

Benson didn't remember much of his commute home, in fact after leaving the office the next thing he did remember was getting home. He walked awkwardly to him room and staggered to his bed, "Don't feel…to good" he said and he threw himself onto his mattress, "Need… to slee…" and before he knew it he was out.

* * *

Benson awoke the next morning face down in a pool of saliva, he sat up and wiped the drool from his cheek, "What the, how did I…" he reached towards the top of his head and felt the bandages, that's when he remembered everything, "Oh no, what have I done" he said in horror and he got up and ran to his bathroom. "Why did I go through with this, what was I thinking. Those psychos did something to me I just know it".

Benson lifted his hand towards the bandages, it was trembling out of fear of what he'll find. He grabbed the gauze and started to unravel it, he closed his eyes out of dread. As he reached the end of the bandages he felt something drape over his face, it was a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He opened his eyes and was shocked at what he saw, "I don't believe it. It's… _**hair!**_"

Benson couldn't take his eyes off the mirror, his head was full of long brown hair. It draped down to his shoulders. He ran his hand through it is disbelief, "It's actually hair" he erupted into laughter as he danced around the bathroom. Shortly after he heard his alarm go off, "Oh yeah, I gotta get ready for work" he said enthusiastically, "Oh I can't wait till everyone sees this".

At the park everyone sat outside the park house waiting for Benson, not knowing what to expect, "So" Rigby said breaking the silence, "Do you think he'll be a good mood, or a bad one?"

"I don't know Rigby" Skips answered, "It's not like Benson to take a personal day, it must have been something pretty serious".

"_**So**_ that would mean _**bad**_" Rigby replied before feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder.

After a few minutes of talking amongst themselves they were greeted by a familiar voice, "Morning everyone".

They all looked at him and gasped, Benson was standing before them with his new hair, "Whoa, Benson!" Muscle Man exclaimed, "What's up with that wig?"

"Yeah" Mordecai added, "It looks so real"

"Oh, that's because it _**is **_real" Benson said slyly.

"What, that's impossible" Rigby said in disbelief, "How can you go from bald to romance novel cover in two days?"

"Oh, I have my secrets" Benson answered, "but it's all one hundred percent real hair, you're welcome to see if you don't believe me".

Muscle Man walked up and ran his hand through it, "Whoa bros, it's totally real".

"Wow Benson" Mordecai said happily, "I was worried you did something drastic like get hair plugs, but this is legit".

"Thanks, you know I was feeling pretty unhappy lately, but this is just the boost I need" Benson said in a rare cheerful attitude, "I feel like it's the dawn of a whole new era".

"Sweet" Rigby cheered, "Does that mean I can wear my soda on the job now?"

"Oh Rigby" Benson said without losing his smile or cheery tone, "If I catch you doing that you're fired".

* * *

Audrey was sitting on her couch reading when her concentration was broken by a sudden knock on the door, she got up and walked towards it "Who is it?"

"Benson" he answered.

"Benson hi" she said as she fiddled with the lock, "I was worried, you didn't show last night how did your th…" she paused as she opened the door and saw Benson with is thick hair, "Benson?"

"Hey Audrey" Benson said slyly, "How's it going?"

Audrey reached over and ran her fingers through his hair, to her surprise it was completely real, "How did you…"

"There was a place in town that specializes in hair growth" he interrupted, "Can I come it?"

"Y-yeah" she answered, unable to take her eyes of his head.

Benson walked inside and flopped down on her couch, "Isn't it great" he said joyfully, "I mean, I feel like I'm in my twenties again!"

"Yeah but isn't this a little, I don't know… counterintuitive" Audrey said as she closed the door, "I mean, I wanted you to see the therapist so you so you could get over your insecurity".

"Yeah but isn't this better" Benson said with a grin, "I mean I'm obviously not insecure now!"

Audrey said down next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know but it doesn't get rid of the problem. I mean, what if this isn't permanent. If you lose it again you'll be back to where you were before, maybe even worse!"

Benson leaned in closer to her, "Well maybe we should enjoy it now while I still have it".

Benson's statement caused her eyes to widen, "W-what?"

"Come on Audrey" Benson said with a smirk, "you're saying I shouldn't have done this but you've been staring at me since I got here".

Audrey pushed him back and averted her eyes from him, "That's because I'm in shock! Usually when you see a person who's bald one day you don't see them with hair down to their back two days later!"

"Admit it Audrey" Benson replied, "You like the hair".

"I… I'm not saying it looks bad but…" Audrey stammered awkwardly.

"Look I'm not gonna think any less of you if you…" before he could finish his sentence he felt a tickle in his throat and went into a coughing fit.

Audrey turned to him and put her and on his shoulder, "Benson are you ok?"

After a moment he was able to stop the coughing, "Yeah, just… something in my throat is all".

"Let me get you some water" Audrey said as she went to get up, but then stopped her.

"No I can get it myself, thanks though" he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and pulled out a glass. He swallowed a few time, noticing his throat was starting to get sore. Then he went to the fridge, knowing that Audrey usually keeps a pitcher of filtered water there. Before he opened it he noticed a mirror hanging on the fridge door from a magnet. He leaned in and opened his mouth, he looked into the back of his throat. As he peered in he noticed a strand of hair in the back, "So that's what's causing this". He opened the fridge and got the pitcher, after pouring himself a glass of water he took a few large gulps before putting the pitcher back.

He walked back into the living room where Audrey was waiting, "Are you feeling better?"

Benson shook his head, "Actually I think I might be coming down with something, my throats killing me now".

"Oh Benson" Audrey said sympathetically, "Maybe you should get some sleep".

Benson rubbed his throat as he made his way to the door, "Yeah you're probably right, I think I'm just gonna go home and go to bed".

"That's probably best" Audrey replied, "Let me know how you're feeling tomorrow ok".

"I will, bye" Benson said as he walked out the door. He made his way to his apartment and walked back to his room. Once there he collapsed onto his bed, while he was laying there he cleared his throat and swallowed a few times. He still had the strange tickle in the back, but he tried to ignore it. He just closed his eyes and after a few minutes he fell asleep.

* * *

As Benson woke up the next morning he immediately noticed that he was feeling significantly worse. He groggily got up, every muscle in his body was aching. He stretched his back and made his way to the bathroom. As he approached his sink he flipped on the light and froze in shock at what he saw. This hair grew overnight, almost double its original length. He even had a beard hanging down to his chest. Upon closer inspection Benson noticed something horrifying. It wasn't a beard, it was the hair on his head growing _**through **_his face. Benson was almost hyperventilating, he tried to let out a yell but couldn't. His throat was burning and it caused him to start coughing again.

That's when Benson noticed a strand of hair in his mouth, grabbed it and tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. He tried to pull harder but couldn't get it out. Benson couldn't believe what was happening, desperate for help he ran out his door and to his car. He drove to Samson's office building, speeding the whole way. Once there he ran inside and barged into his office, "What the hell did you do to me!"

Samson just liked up at him and smiled, "Oh hi, Brendon was it?"

"Benson!" he screamed.

"Ah yes Benson" Samson said happily, "I see the treatment was a success".

"A success" Benson said holding up locks of his hair, "look at this shit!"

"I am Benson" Samson replied as he stood up from his chair, "and I see a great amount of product to harvest".

"_**Harvest?" **_Benson asked, "harvest what, my _**hair**_?"

"Not hair, Benson" Samson said grinning from ear to ear, "worms".

Benson's eyes widened in disbelief, "_**what!**_"

"That's right, worms" Samson continued, "You see Benson I'm, how your people would put it, 'not from this world'. And where I'm from these worms are considered a delicacy, but they're extremely rare because they only eat the brain matter. That means they're impossible to farm on my world, but here I can discreetly grow and harvest these bastards then ship them back and make a fortune".

At this point Benson was starting to feel weak, he staggered back and fell into the large chair he received his 'treatment'.

"At first I didn't think it would work. I mean, who would we trick people into letting us put worm eggs into their skulls. But then I noticed your planets petty vanity, and your obsession with hair. It was a perfect plan, people wouldn't figure it out until it's too late. Just like…" Samson looked at Benson and smiled, he was staring blankly at the wall not even paying attention anymore. "Just like you. _**Oh Chelsea!**_"

His blonde assistant walked in, she smiled when she saw Benson in his vegetated state, "Another one hun?"

"You bet" he answered playfully, "would you be a doll and take him back to be packaged".

"Sure thing" she said cheerfully and she helped Benson up and walked him to the bookcase, which then opened to reveal a door.

"Oh and Chelsea" Samson added, "When you're done, we'll move on to the next patient".

* * *

Rigby put his hands to his mouth and made a loud farting noise, "Lame!"

"What dude" Mordecai said throwing his arms in the air, "what was wrong with it?"

"Oh come on Mordecai" Rigby teased, "killer hair, that's so stupid. Not to mention the lazy plot, yeah right when he's bummed about not having hair he sees a commercial for hair growing stuff".

"Really Rigby" Mordecai said while crossing his arms, "how many times have you gotten something from an ad that just _**happened **_to show right when you needed it that got us into trouble".

"Pfff, name one time"

Mordecai brought up his hands and started to count on his fingers, "BrainMax, Wall Buddy, those guys that made the house invisible".

"The Russian" Eileen added.

"Fine, I guess it's not _**that **_unlikely" Rigby said reluctantly, "still a lame story though".

"You're just hating on everyone's story to make yours look cooler" Margaret sneered.

"Oh is that so" Rigby replied, "Well then you guys are making it _**way **_too easy".

Mordecai let out a loud groan, "Margaret, please tell me you have an awesome story that'll shut him up".

* * *

**And out of the darkness the Zombie did call, true pain and suffering he brought to them all.  
Away ran the children to hide in their beds, for fear that the devil would chop off their heads.**

**Author's Note:  
****Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for taking the time to read. I'm really having fun writing this one, I just enjoy horror anthologies so I dig it. Mordecai's story is inspired by 'Hair' from John Carpenters 'Body Bags', an anthology he intended to be a series for Stars in the style of Tales From the Crypt but they didn't pick it up so he made the three episodes he filmed into a movie. Which is ironic seeing that's the exact opposite of Tales from the Crypt which was written as a movie then turned into a series. The full movie is on Youtube so check it out sometime if you're bored. Finally the two sentence story is actually from 'Call of the Zombie' the opening track from Rob Zombies Hellbilly Deluxe. Well, it's Margaret's turn next chapter, let's see what she's got for us. **


	4. Evocation

**Author's Note  
I think I went a little off the rails on this one. To be honest I probably should have upped the rating to M with this chapter because the content gets out of hand but oh well. I think I'll just keep it T because I don't think one chapter should be a reason to change it. Just be warned the gore and disturbing imagery are pretty high in this chapter. Moving on now, last chapter Mordecai told a hair raising tale (I hate myself now) and now it's Margaret's turn to spin some yarn. I don't own Regular Show or its characters you know, same ol' same ol'**

* * *

Margaret thought to herself for a moment, then a sinister grin crept onto her face, "I think I got something".

"Oh _**really**_?" Rigby said skeptically, "well I can't wait to see this".

"_**Rigby!**_" Mordecai scalded, "just shut up and let her tell the story".

"Ok fine fine"

* * *

**Margaret Presents  
****Evocation**

Margaret parked her car outside of a small diner, she turned off the engine and climbed out. Mordecai got out from the passenger side and closed his door, "Are you sure you want to do this" Mordecai asked, "I mean it's not too late to back out if you want".

"Are you kidding?" Margaret chuckled, "if I can set this up this piece could make my career. I could get a job anywhere I want after I graduate".

"I know it's just…" Mordecai paused nervously, "it's just no one's ever been able to dig up any information on this cult before, we have no idea what they're capable of".

"Oh relax Mordecai" Rigby said as he got out of the back seat, "I doubt they're gonna put some kinda spell on us".

"I'm not worried about that you idiot" Mordecai shouted, "There've be cults in the past known for being violent extremists. They could be dangerous".

Eileen got out from the car, "Well they haven't had any history of violence, they rarely leave their compound. But still I think we should be careful".

"Guys don't worry" Margaret said reassuringly, "he wouldn't agree to meet us if he wasn't interested in having their story told, it'll be fine".

They all walked into the diner and took a look around, immediately one man caught their eye. He was a skinny man wearing a white button up shirt sitting by himself with a glass of juice. They all walked over to him and sat at his table, "Thanks for meeting us today".

"Of course" he said as he sipped his juice, "now what is it you'd like to talk about Ms. Smith".

Margaret composed herself as she prepared to make her case, "well, I would love to do a news piece on your religious organization. Not many people know about your faith and there've been rumors spreading around that hurt its reputation".

The man licked his lips and stared blankly at her, "I'm not interesting in what people think Ms. Smith".

"I get that, but it'd be a great opportunity to clear all misconceptions" Margaret pointed out, "and it would help you become a recognized religion".

The man brought his hand up and stroked his pencil thin mustache, "interesting, you make a good point" he then began staring at her and looked her over head to toe. It made her extremely uncomfortable and Mordecai was clenching his fists in anger, but they maintained their decorum. "_**Hmm**_, ok Ms. Smith you are welcome to come to the compound and do your interview".

Margaret almost jumped up and cheered, but she restrained herself and reached her hand out, "thank you, and trust me this will benefit the both of us".

The man reached out and shook her hand, "Oh I believe that".

They all then stood up and made their way to the exit, and despite the excitement they had for setting up the interview they couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

A few days later the four of them drove out into the countryside miles away from the nearest city. And after driving for hours they finally reached the compound. They all climbed out and Margaret popped open the trunk and started pulling out her equipment, "Ok, Eileen you take the camera, Rigby you'll be in charge of the boom, and Mordecai… I guess you're my AD". They all nodded as Margaret handed them all a lav mic which they all pined to their shirts.

They all walked to the steps leading to the main entrance where they were met by a woman in a long white gown, "Hi, you must be the news crew Father spoke of" she said gleefully, "I'm Miya welcome to our home".

"Glad to be here" Margaret replied.

Suddenly a little girl ran up from behind Miya and handed them all homemade necklaces made of hemp, they had a strange figure hanging from them resembling a stick figure with three lines protruding from its head, "Thank you" Eileen said, "What's your name?"

"Abby" she said shyly.

Eileen smiled from ear to ear, "why, aren't you a cute little girl".

"Oh I'm not a girl anymore" Abby replied, "Father took care of that".

Eileen's smile faded away as she looked back at the others, Rigby walked over, "What do you mean by that?"

"Ok Abby that'll be all" Miya said and she gently led Abby away, "go meet up with the others in class". Abby nodded and quickly ran away.

"Miya" Margaret said trying to shake off what just happened, "would you be able to give us a tour".

Miya looked at her and smiled, "of course, follow me".

Miya led them all into the building which consisted of long hallways. It was rather bare and neglected, with cracks in the walls.

Rigby leaned over to Mordecai, "Hey Mordecai, did you hear what that girl said?"

"Yeah" Mordecai replied.

"This 'Father' guys a total chomo" Rigby whispered.

As they walked down the hall they passed a room with a large window, four men were sitting at a table conversing. But one they saw them walk by they stood up and stared at them until they were out of sight. A little further they passed a classroom with several children singings as a teacher played a guitar, "How many children are here?" Margaret asked.

"I'm not sure" Miya answered, "Father would be able to answer that for you though".

Eventually they made it to Fathers office, they entered to find him sitting behind a desk with his hands clasped in front of his mouth. "Hi" Margaret greeted him, once they walked in he looked up at them but other than that didn't move at all.

Margaret just brushed this off a nodded at the others who then started to set up the equipment. Rigby set up the camera on its stand and Eileen walked over to Father to put on him mic, but while she was setting it up she noticed something disturbing. After putting on his mic Eileen walked back over to Margaret who was now sitting down in a chair in front of the desk. She then leaned in like she was going to adjust her mic but brought her mouth to her ear, "There's blood on his shirt".

Margaret looked over at her, "What?" she whispered.

Eileen didn't repeat herself, she just walked back and started adjusting the camera. After everything was ready Eileen gave her a thumbs up. Margaret then turned to Father, "Hello sir, first I'd just like to say thank you for agreeing to meet us today".

Father lowered his arms and rested them on the desk, "I should be thanking you Ms. Smith, it is a pleasure".

"So first, not much is known about your organization. Could you take a moment to explain your beliefs to the public?"

"It's rather hard to explain actually" Father started, "I guess the best way to explain it is that we believe paradise is here on Earth, rather than in the sky like most religion. And we believe that it is our job to bring Earth to its true glory".

"I…I think I understand" Margaret added, "but what do you mean bring Earth to its true glory?"

"Trust me Ms. Smith" Father grinned, "you will see soon enough, all you need to know is we must prepare for the arrival of Him".

Margaret couldn't understand any of the cryptic things he was saying so decided to move on to her next question, "Ok so another point I wanted to cover and it was just brought to my attention a few minutes ago but I have a question about the children here. Could you explain…"

Before she could finish her question Eileen walked up and whispered in her ear, "Margaret, the batteries almost dead".

Margaret looked at her in disbelief, "What, already" she looked over at Rigby, "you were supposed to charge them!"

"Oh" Rigby said, "I didn't think about the one in the camera".

"Great now I have to run back to the car and…" Margaret stood up and as soon as she did she grabbed her stomach and groaned. Suddenly she was sick to her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Mordecai asked worriedly. She nodded but he could tell something was wrong, "Look I'll go get the battery, you should get something to drink or something".

Margaret though for a moment and decided to take him up on his offer, "ok, thanks". Margaret left the room and walked down the hall looking for a restroom. She didn't want to say anything in front of Mordecai but she felt like she was going to throw up. As she searched for it she walked by the classroom from earlier. She watched as they sat at their desks and drew. Intrigued she walked in and watched one girl draw a picture of a children gathering around a larger figure with 'Father' written over it.

"Beautiful aren't they" Margaret heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw Miya, "yeah they are".

Miya walked towards her slowly, "But not nearly as beautiful as yours will be".

"What" Margaret said in shook as Miya continued to approach her. As she drew closer she raised her hand and reached towards her stomach when suddenly.

"Margaret!"

She looked past Miya and saw Eileen standing in the doorway, "Margaret we should be getting back".

Margaret rushed past Miya and ran to Eileen. As they walked way Margaret looked back over her shoulder and saw Miya staring at her as they walked away.

Out at the car Mordecai ran out and popped the trunk. He reached in and picked up one of the spare batteries, but as he was about to close the trunk he heard something. He saw the monitor showing Father sitting at his desk, but the headphones plugged into the monitor was playing the sound from Margaret's mic. He picked it up and brought it to his ear and he heard the sound of vomiting.

"Are you ok Margaret" a voice asked, Mordecai could tell it was Eileen.

"Yeah I am" Margaret answerd.

"Margaret, I can tell something's wrong" Eileen added, "you know you can tell me".

There was a long pause…

"Ok, don't tell Mordecai but…" he heard her take a deep breath, "Last week I found out I was pregnant".

"Oh Margaret" Eileen replied, "why don't you want Mordecai to know?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm going to tell him I just want to finish this interview first" Margaret answered, "He was uneasy about this to begin with and I didn't want this to be on his mind".

"I understand" Eileen said reassuringly, "now let's get back".

Back at the office Rigby sat in the chair waiting for the others to return. There was an awkward silence as Father sat there staring at him. Uneasy Rigby decided to say something, "So… have you seen any good movies lat…"

As he was talking an alarm on Fathers watch began to go off, he turned it off and reached for a microphone sitting on his desk and pressed down on the button, "Children… it is time. Time to usher in the new era, time to move towards paradise".

"Hey what's going on?" Rigby said dumbfounded.

Father grabbed a box cutter on his desk and pointed it at him, "Don't interrupt".

In the hall Margaret and Eileen were walking back to the office as Fathers rant played over the intercom. On their way back they passed by the classroom again and watched as a teacher passed out cups to all the children.

"What's going on?" Eileen asked.

"I have no idea" Margaret added, "you don't think this is a…"

Suddenly a group of women ran up and grabbed Margaret and started dragging kicking and screaming down the hall.

"Margaret!" Eileen yelled as she tried to ran to her but was also grabbed by a group of people and was dragged in the opposite direction.

In the office Father continued his speech, "Now we must be prepared to shed our mortal bodies, shed our flesh and sin" as he talked he started to unbutton his shirt, "We must free ourselves from the dead weight to binds us to this pitiful existence". As he finished unbuttoning his shirt he opened it revealing that the image of the stick figure man from the necklaces Abby man was carved into his torso with blood still dripping from the wounds.

"_**Whoa**_" Rigby said as he pointed at him, "what the hell is that?"

Father jumped over the desk and tackled Rigby to the ground, "I said no interrupting!" he held the box cutter over Rigby and tried to force it down and Rigby held it back. But eventually his arm gave out and the blade plunged into his neck, then Father slide it across his throat leaving a deep gash and spraying blood all over his face. As Rigby laid on the ground twitch and bleeding out Father stood up and smeared the blood all over his face before running his fingers through his hair. Then he started to hum a soothing tune to himself as he walked out of his office.

Out by the car Mordecai watched in horror as Father attacked Rigby. The second he saw him lunge at him he ran from the car and into the compound. He ran as fast as he could to the office, hoping that Rigby was ok. But all his hope was dashed as he came to the office and saw Rigby on the floor, with his throat cut open. He stared at his friend in disbelief, his body went numb as tears filled his eyes. But then he heard a scream off in the distance, "Margaret".

Mordecai ran out and followed the sound, but as he chased after Margaret he came to a large room with several men standing in a circle. Each man had a gun in his hand and they all stood there looking at the ground for several seconds until they all raised their guns to their heads and fired. Mordecai watched as blood shot from their heads like a fine red mist and they all collapsed onto the floor. He slowly made his way through the room, stepping around the bodies. In the next room he saw even more bodies on the floor with two men on their knees in a line with another man standing behind them with a shotgun. He pumped the shotgun and pointed it and the back of the first man's head, the man then raised his hands up into the air and smiled as the other man fired the gun.

The gun shot blood and skull fragments onto the wall and the man stepped to the other man, but on the ground next to him was Eileen. She looked over and when she saw Mordecai she tried to get up, but the man jabbed the stock of the gun against her head and knocked her back down before shooting the other man in the head. He then stepped to Eileen and pointed the gun at her.

Eileen looked up at Mordecai with tears running down her face, "Mordecai just… save Margaret". Then the man pulled the trigger.

Eileen fell limp onto the ground and the man looked at Mordecai, "Thank you" he said before putting the barrel into his mouth and shooting himself.

Mordecai's legs gave out and he fell to his knees as he broke down into tears, "What…what the _**fuck**_".

He was jarred out of his breakdown by the sound of Margaret screaming. He took a deep breath and composed himself before getting up and continuing his pursuit. Eventually he came to a set of double door, he went to set through them but then Father emerged from the other side.

"What the hell are you doing" Mordecai yelled angrily.

Father looked back at him and smiled, then without saying a word he pulled out his box cutter, sliced his throat open and collapsed to the floor. Mordecai just brushed this off and stepped over him to the door. Once he entered the room he saw Margaret on a table with her arms and legs being held down by four women. Mordecai ran up and tried to pry their hands off of her but no matter what he did he couldn't get them to budge. Thinking quickly he saw a piece of metal pipe lying of the floor, so he picked it up and started hitting the women with it. He struck their hands, trying not to hit Margaret. Eventually their hands were so badly smashed that he could finally pull them off her.

Once they were all off he grabbed her shoulder and tried to help her up, but out of nowhere an unseen force pushed her back down on the table.

"Margaret you need to get up" Mordecai pleaded.

"_**I can't**_" Margaret screamed.

He ran to the other end of the table and grabbed her feet. He tried to pull he off but lost his grip and fell back. While he tried to lift himself up Margaret began to scream in agony, then her stomach started to extend. Mordecai watched as her stomach grew out, but it wasn't perfectly round. It was uneven and misshapen. Then suddenly something ripped out, it appeared to be horn. Then her stomach split open as a large goat like head rose out. Then a large muscular arm reached out as the beast tried to climb out.

After realizing it was a lost cause he got up to his feet and ran out of the room. Pushing himself beyond his limits he ran through the halls, his legs felt like jello but he forced himself to run none the less. While running he noticed that all the bodies from before were missing. Each room where he saw the cultist committed suicide where suddenly empty. Then when he reached the last hallway he came to a screeching halt. It was filled with all the cultist staggering around aimlessly, their wounds still visible.

Knowing there was no other way out Mordecai charged into the horde and forced his way to the exit. Constantly knocking the undead cult members off of him he struggled to reach the door. As he finally approached it something grabbed his leg and almost tripped him. He looked back and his heart sunk. Around his leg was the reanimated remains of Eileen. He jerked his legs in an attempted to shake her off, but she wouldn't let go. Out of desperation he started to punch her in the face until she finally fell off.

Once free he ran out the door and climbed in. He took the keys and started the engine before peeling out and drove away from the compound. He drove down the long gravel road as he took a deep breath. Then he heard a loud roar and before he could see what was happening the car was flipped off the road and rolled down a hill. Once it came to a stop Mordecai was laying on the ceiling of the car as he started to crawl out of the window. He got halfway out when he finally collapsed and rolled onto his back. He stared up into the trees until he saw a pair of large bat like wings protrude from above the car. Then he saw the large goat head creep out from the top of the car and stare down at him.

Knowing there was nothing else he could do he just relaxed and waited for the giant beast to end his life. That's when the beast opened its mouth and spoke.

"_**Papa**_"

Mordecai just looked up at it befuddled as he let that one word sink in. Once he put all the pieces together he cracked a smile. Despite everything that happened Mordecai couldn't help but laugh. He erupted into hysterical laughter almost to the point of hyperventilating, "you mean… _**ha**_… that thing is my…_** hahaha**_" Mordecai had a mental breakdown as the trees echoed with his manic laughter.

* * *

Everyone sat around the fire and stared at Margaret, a silence fell among them.

"Holy shit Margaret" Mordecai said, "you didn't pull any punches with that one".

"Alright" Rigby said quietly, "now _**that **_was a good story. It just went from nothing's happening to bat shit crazy out of nowhere".

"I just don't get why you were so mad at Rigby for killing you off, then killed off almost all of us" Mordecai added.

Margaret just shrugged, "Well I thought I should go all out to get Rigby to shut up".

"Hey it worked" Rigby said, "I can't say anything about it".

"It was pretty disturbing" Eileen added, "stuff about demons and cults always gets under my skin".

"Alright, but now that everyone got a go it's my turn again" Rigby said eagerly.

* * *

**Author's Note  
That's chapter 4 and the first round of stories is done. I'd like to hear your feedback and thanks to everyone who's been leaving reviews. This one was weird so I'd be interested in seeing what you think, keep in mind I actually kept out some really crazy stuff from the original like people exploding for no reason and weird ceiling crawling kid that shows up once and is never explained or seen again. This story's based on 'Safe Haven' from the movie V/H/S/2, which is in my opinion the best segment not just from that movie, but the first one to. Also there's no footnote for this chapter because I wasn't feeling the 2 sentence stories anymore and I'm trying to think of something else. I'm thinking about just putting in famous quotes from horror movies but we'll see. Round 2 starts next chapter.  
**


	5. Buried Away and Long Forgotten

**Author's Note  
I got a bag of candy corn and I'm ready to bust this thing out. I intended this to be updated about weekly but with it getting closer to Halloween I might be updating it more the usual. So I'm just gonna jump into it now. I don't own Regular Show or its characters, they are owned by actually talented people.  
**

* * *

**Rigby Presents  
****Buried Away and Long Forgotten**

Thomas sat alone on a picnic table swirling a cup of soda out of boredom. It was the parks annual Arbor Day fundraiser and he found himself looking around at everyone conversing and having a good time. He let out a sigh as he stood up and made his way to the cooler to grab another drink. As he reached down for the cooler he bumped his head on something, "_Ah what…_" he stood up and rubbed his head, as he did he saw a girl doing the same, "Oh man, did we just knock our heads against each other?" She nodded as she continued to massage her head. "I'm so sorry" Thomas said.

"No it's my fault" she said in a guilty tone, "I wasn't paying attention".

"No it was totally my bad!" he said as he reached down and pulled out a can from the cooler and handed it to her, "here, put this on it".

She shot him a smile as she took the can, "Thanks".

"You're welcome" Thomas said, then suddenly he became very nervous. During the excitement of everything he didn't really get a good look at her, but now that everything died down he was starting to get anxious, "Well see ya!" he said awkwardly as he turned around and walked away leaving her confused. He just walked back to his table and sat down in the same spot as before. He glanced back at her and watched as she walked to a table and took a seat, also by herself. Thomas buried his face in his hands, disgusted with himself for being such a coward.

He looked up at her again, he's never seen a girl like her before. She had green skin with stripes of lighter green streaking down her. She had a curvy figure, one could almost say _**chubby**_ but in all the right places. Thomas watched as she lowered the soda can from her pinkish red hair and cracked it open. She took a big sip before setting it on the table. Then suddenly Thomas felt a hand touch his shoulder, he jumped as he looked to see who it was.

"Whoa chill" Mordecai said as he sat down next to him, "It's just us Thomas".

Then unsurprisingly Rigby sat down on the other side of him, "Oh, hey guys. How's it going?"

"Pretty good" Mordecai answered.

"Pff, pretty good for being stuck at his lame cookout" Rigby whined, "when's to food gonna be ready anyway?"

"Yeah, it's pretty boring" Thomas said half invested in the conversation, his attention was still on the girl on the other side of the cookout. This didn't go unnoticed by the other two.

"Who's she?" Mordecai asked.

Thomas snapped his head to Mordecai, "Who's who?"

"_**Uh**_, the redhead you're staring at" Mordecai replied.

"Yeah, you're creepin' pretty hard man" Rigby snickered before receiving the usual jab from Mordecai whenever he makes an inappropriate comment.

"Oh, she's nobody, I mean… she's not _**nobody**_, I mean I don't know her" Thomas said stumbling on his words, "I just bumped into her a bit ago by the cooler".

Mordecai looked over at the object of Thomas's affection, "She seems cute man, you should go talk to her".

Thomas's heart started racing as his nerves acted up again, "I don't know man, the first time I talked to her it was pretty awkward".

"Dude it's obvious her have a thing for her" Rigby added, "just go over there and be like, 'Sup sexy, my names Thomas and I'm the _**best**_ thing that ever happened to ya'!"

Mordecai glared over at Rigby, "Yeah _**or**_, you can just be yourself. I'm sure that'll be fine".

Rigby shrugged his shoulder, "yeah that could work too".

"I don't know guys" Thomas said anxiously, "What if she shoots me down?"

Mordecai brought his hand up to his chin, "_**Hmmm**_, good point Thomas. You should totally just sit here and stare at her until she leaves, that's a _**way **_better idea" Mordecai reached over and patted him on the shoulders, "Look Thomas you're a nice guy, I'm sure she'll like you and if not that's her loss".

Mordecai's words filled Thomas with confidence as he stood up from the table, "Yeah you're right. Thanks guys" he said enthusiastically as he talked across the yard to the table she was sitting at. Despite his brave start the closer he got to her the more his chest started pounding, it was about to burst through his chest by the time he actually got there. He sat down next to her and after a brief moment of awkward silence he cleared his throat, "Hey".

She turned towards him, "Hey" she said with a smile, "I was wondering when you were gonna come over".

Thomas's eyes shot open, "Oh, sorry I just… _**uhh**_".

"It's ok" she snickered, "I was in the same boat, I'm just glad one of us had the guts to go talk to the other".

"Ha, yeah" Thomas laughed as he started to get more comfortable, "I'm Thomas".

"Melony" she said as she brushed her hair way from her face, "Nice to meet you Thomas".

Thomas was feeling great, like nothing could bring him down. But soon he heard a raspy voice that would prove him wrong.

"Hey Thomas what's up?" Muscle Man shouted as he slapped him on the back, "Who's the chick?"

Thomas glared up at Muscle Man, "her names Melony" he answered as he leaned towards him, "Be cool man" he whispered.

"Yeah I'll be cool, as soon as get some of your soda. I'm hella thirsty" He said as he grabbed the can off the table and chugged it down before crushing the can and throwing it down.

Muscle Mans actions turned Thomas's annoyed glare into an angry scowl, "That wasn't mine Muscle Man, that was hers!"

"Oh my bad Molly" Muscle Man apologized.

"It's Melony actually" she corrected him.

"Melony this is Muscle Man, he's one of my coworkers" Thomas said, trying to defuse the situation.

"Nice to meet you, _**uhh**_, Muscle Man" she said sweetly as she held out her hand.

Muscle Man reached out and shook her hand, "Same here".

"Muscle Man… is that a nickname or…?" Melony asked.

"It's just a nickname" Thomas answered, "his real names Mitch but nobody calls him that really".

"Yeah, cept my lady" Muscle Man chuckled, "Then again, nobody can scream it over and over again like she can".

Thomas slapped the palm of his hand against his head, "_**Oh man**_"

But Melony just laughed at Muscle Man's immature joke, "that was _**so **_funny, you have a real dirty mind".

Suddenly a grin crept onto Muscle Man's face, "You know who _**else**_ has a dirty mind?"

"_Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't!_"

"_**My mom!**_" Muscle Man cheered before erupting into laughter.

Melony just looked at Thomas with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, how about I get you another drink. You know…" he shot Muscle Man a dirty look, "to replace the one that _**he**_ drank". He stood up, hope that if he left that Muscle Man would go bug someone else. Then again there was also a chance that he'd stay and continue to harass her while he's gone but it was a risk he was willing to take.

But then Muscle Man shook his head, "No I'll get it bro".

"Really!" Thomas said a little shocked by his generosity.

"Yeah, I was the one that drank it so it's the least I could do".

"Oh" Thomas said as he sat back down, "thanks".

Muscle Man turned around and ran towards the cooler, leaving the two of them alone. "Well, he's… interesting" Melony snickered.

"Yeah I'm sorry" Thomas said slightly embarrassed, "he can be a little…"

"Eccentric?"

"That's one word for it" Thomas chuckled.

"Oh I don't think he's that bad" Melony said, "I'm sure he grows on ya after a while".

"Depends on what your definition of 'a while' is" Thomas replied.

Then Muscle Man ran back up to the table, slightly winded from his sprint, "Here you go" he huffed as he handed a can to Melony.

"Thank you" she said cheerfully as she took the can and leaned towards Thomas, "see, I told you he's not that bad" she whispered. She pulled the tab and cracked open the can, and then it suddenly erupted spraying soda all over Melony. She dropped the can and stood up as she wiped the cola from her face.

"_**Whoa**_!" Thomas yelled as he stood up and grabbed some napkins and handed them to her. She started cleaning off her face but the napkins quickly became soaked with soda, "Hold on I'll go grab some paper towels!"

"No that's… it's fine" she said started to choked up.

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah, I… I think I'll just be going now" she turned around and walked away as her eyes started to tear up.

"Melony wait!" Thomas shouted as he walked after her, but then she sped up. Thomas stopped and watched as she walked away, all the while Muscle Man was laughing behind him. He turned around and glared at him, "What the hell man?"

"I'm sorry but that was just too good bro" he chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Why would you do that, she didn't even do anything to you?" Thomas scoffed.

Muscle Mans laughter died down and he looked at him with a more serious demeanor, "I'm sorry man, it was an accident. I dropped it on my way back, but I thought it was fine".

"What!" Thomas yelled angrily, "Why wouldn't you just grab a new one?"

"Look I said I was sorry" Muscle Man said defensively.

"No I don't wanna hear it" Thomas sneered, "You're always doing shit like this and I'm tired of it!" Then Thomas turned around and stormed off. "_Fuckin' Muscle Man, why can't he just act like a civil human being for once?_" He approached the park house and as he was walking up the steps Mordecai and Rigby walked out the front door carrying shovels.

"Hey Thomas" Mordecai greeted, "How'd it go with that one girl?"

Thomas stopped and hung his head, "Pretty good, till Muscle Man showed up".

"_**Ooh**_" Mordecai groaned sympathetically, "Sorry man, I know what it's like to make a move on someone while Muscle Mans around" he then glared at Rigby, "Right!"

"Oh come on. You can't _**still**_ be pissed about that" Rigby whined.

"Yeah well he gave her a can of soda that squirted in her face and she ran off" Thomas sighed, "So I probably won't see her again".

"Wow that sucks dude" Rigby replied.

"Yeah it does" Thomas groaned. He looked up and noticed the shovels, "What're doing with those?"

Mordecai looked over at his shovel, "Oh, Benson wants us to plant the tree in the park this year".

"Really?" Thomas said shocked, "Why you guys?"

"Well usually Skips does it but he's visiting his cousin" Mordecai explained, "I guess he's auditioning for Show Us Your Skillz or something".

"Uhg" Thomas grunted in disgust, "You mean that lame talent show that still thinks stylizing the plural form of words with a Z is still cool?"

"Yeah, that one" Mordecai answered as they continued to walk down the steps, "We'll talk more about this later man, but we need to get this done".

"Yeah that's fine" Thomas answered as he walked into the house.

* * *

Out in the park Mordecai and Rigby were looking for a place to plant the tree that Mordecai was carrying. "Where did Benson say he wanted us to plant the tree again?"

"He just said to plant it anywhere" Mordecai answered.

"Well then why are we walking all over the park, let's just plant it wherever" Rigby said as he stabbed his shovel into the ground.

"No dude" Mordecai scolded, "We need to at least find a good place for it. And why are you complaining, you're not the one carrying this damn thing".

Rigby picked his shovel up from the ground, "_**Fine**_"

They continued to search the grounds for a good spot for the tree until they reached an area with a wide open space, "This looks good" Mordecai said as he sat the tree down.

"_**Finally!**_" Rigby groaned.

"Shut up and dig" Mordecai said as he plunged the shovel into the ground. They dug a small hole to place the tree in, but as Mordecai went to pick it up Rigby kept digging, "Dude stop that's deep enough" Mordecai yelled as he realized what he was doing.

"Relax, I just think we need a few more inches and…" suddenly Rigby hit something, "Dude something's down there".

Mordecai let out an annoyed groan, "Well let's get it out, the roots won't grow right if there's something underneath it". The two started to dig in an attempt to get whatever it was out, but the object was much larger than they expected. They continued to dig and dig until they unearthed a huge wooden crate, "_**Whoa**_".

"What is it?" Rigby pondered.

"I don't know dude" Mordecai answered as he looked it over, "Let's get it back to the house".

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby carefully carried the crate down the steps into the basement, when they finally reached the bottom they carried it to the middle of the room and sat it down.

Rigby hunched over and tried to catch his breath, "Why did we have to bring it to the basement?"

"Because we dug this thing out of the ground" Mordecai answered, "I don't want to get mud and dirt all over the house".

Rigby just shook his head as Mordecai went to grab some tools. Mordecai came back with a hammer and crowbar and broke the lock on the crate. After the lock was broken he started to pry the nails out of the crate. Then Mordecai slowly cracked the top of the crate open looked inside, but dust puffed out and got in his eyes. He falls back and starts rubbing his eyes and while he was on the ground Rigby opened up the crate and gazed inside, "I can't see anything man it's too dark". Then he reached into to feel around, "I think it's a rug or something".

"Really" Mordecai said as he tried to get the dust out of his eyes.

"I don't know, it feels like fur or somethi…" then suddenly he felt a something grab his arm and start pulling him in. He tried to pull himself out but then something sharp started to dig into his arm. Rigby started yelling and freaking out, "_**Ah**_, help, get me out!"

Mordecai quickly got up and grabbed Rigby and started pulling, but whatever had a hold of him wasn't letting go. He pulled harder and harder, and then they both flew back. Once Mordecai sat up he looked at Rigby who was laying on the ground, his arm covered in deep gashes and cover in blood. Mordecai then look up at the crate when suddenly a large beast with dirty white fur emerged from it. "_**Holy shit!**_" It lunged at them but luckily it seemed to be wrapped in chains the bound him to the bottom of the crate. It swiped its hand at them, trying to hit them with its long claws as it snarled, showing off its jagged teeth.

Mordecai picked up Rigby and ran up the stairs. He carried him into the house and made his way to the living room where Thomas was watching TV. He looked at Mordecai and Rigby and quickly noticed his injuries, "What the hell happened?"

Thomas stood up so Mordecai could lay Rigby on the couch, "This… thing attacked him!"

"What!"

"Yeah, we found this crate when we were planting the tree and we took it to the basement" Mordecai said before finally taking a breath, "when we opened it something grabbed him!"

"That's crazy" Thomas said in disbelief, "I'll go call for help".

"Thanks man" Mordecai said as Thomas walked into the kitchen, he pulled out his phone was about to call 911. But then just before he was about to dial it he paused, that's when an idea popped into his head. Instead of calling for an ambulance he dialed Muscle Mans number. The phone rang until he picked up, "What do you want Thomas?" he said with disdain.

"Muscle Man, I need your help" Thomas said with a fake sense of urgency, "I have to carry this old crate from the basement for Pops but it's too heavy for me to carry by myself".

"_**Uhg**_, fine" Muscle Man groaned, "but you own me!" he then hung up without even as much as a goodbye.

A few minutes later Muscle Man met up with Thomas by the cellar door, "So where's this crate?" Muscle Man asked.

"Like I said before it's in the basement" Thomas answered.

"Whatever, let's get this done quick" Muscle Man said as he brushed pass him and made his way down the steps. Once inside Muscle Man walked up to the crate in the middle of the room, "Let's do this".

"Hold on" Thomas said before approaching the crate.

He got behind the crate, which confused Muscle Man, "What are you doing, it'd be easier to carry if you grab the other side".

"Oh, I think it might be better if I grab the back and you take the front" Thomas said with a devious grin.

Muscle Man just groaned, "You're lucky I don't have time for this" he said before moving to the front. Then suddenly Thomas reached over and opened the crate. The large beast lunged out and grabbed Muscle Man and pulled him into the crate as he squealed in horror. He grabbed the edge of the crate as the thing tried to pull him in, "Thomas… _**help!**_"

But Thomas just stared at him, "Hey, why don't you tell him a joke about your mom" he chuckled, "Maybe that'll help".

Then Muscle Man's fingers slipped and he was pulled into the crate. Then Thomas jumped on the lid and forced it down and nailed it shut with a hammer he hid in his pocket. Once it was nailed shut he listened as the crate shifted and rocked as the beast devoured his obnoxious coworker. Once it stopped he grabbed the crate and started dragging it to the furnace. With each pull he could feel the monster move as it tried to escape. Once he reached the furnace he opened to door and lifted the one side up till it rested on the edge. He moved to the other side and pushed it up until it was completely in the fire. He closed the door as the crate burned, so he turned around and left the basement while the crate and beast were engulfed in flame.

Once outside he saw the ambulance pull up to the house, "perfect timing" Thomas mumbled to himself as he ran inside to see them carrying Rigby onto the ambulance with Mordecai shortly behind them, "What's going on?" he asked Mordecai.

"Well they say he should be fine" Mordecai said relieved, "but they need to get him in to get his cuts stitched up".

"That's great!" Thomas replied.

"Yeah" Mordecai said as he looked around to make sure no one was watching, "what happened to the create?"

Thomas smiled, "I took care of it".

Mordecai let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks man, I'm gonna go to the hospital with Rigby".

"Alright, I'm just gonna head back home" Thomas said as he rolled his neck, "it's been a weird night".

"That's true" Mordecai said as he climbed into the ambulance, "see you later".

The paramedics closed the doors and soon the ambulance drove off leaving Thomas by himself. He turned around and made his way to the house, "_Think I'm gonna grab something to drink before I leave_". He walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he reached inside and grabbed a soda from the back. He closed the door and cracked the can open before taking a long sip. Then suddenly the back door burst open revealing a large figure with charred black skin and chains hanging from its wrists. Thomas drops his soda as the furious beast lunged at him and tore him to pieces.

* * *

"_**Hmmm Hmmm**_" Mordecai grunted, "not bad".

"Yeah, it was pretty good" Margaret added, "I'm not sure if it's better than mine though".

"_**What!**_" Rigby shouted, "at least mine makes sense!"

"Hers made sense" Mordecai said, "besides you never explain why there's a monster buried in the park".

"Oh, like it's that crazy to find a monster in the park" Rigby replied.

"Also, I don't think Thomas is the kinda person to feed someone to a monster" Mordecai pointed out.

"Well it's a work of fiction so he can bend people's character a little bit" Eileen added, "I thought it was a good story".

"Thanks" Rigby said.

"Ok Eileen" Margaret said with a grin, "I hope you have a good story to follow that with then".

* * *

**In the Xochimilco canal south of Mexico City there is a patch of land known as 'Isla de las Munecas' which translates to 'Island of the Dolls'. It got its name because a man who lived there gathered the remains of old dolls that he found or was given and hung them all over the island. He calms he did this to ward off evil spirits, particularly the spirit of a little girl who drowned in the river.**

**Author's Note  
Hope you enjoyed chapter 5, I'd love to hear your feedback on it. This one is based on 'The Crate' from the movie Creepshow. Also I decided what my new footnotes would be for this story, creepy facts. Isla de las Munecas is a real place and is now a popular tourist attraction, look it up. I hope you liked the new chapter and I'll see you next week, maybe sooner. Or later, I get sidetracked easily.**


	6. Tricks of the Trade

**Author's Note  
Last chapter Rigby told a classic tale of a man pushed to his limits, and a monster because why not. Now it's Eileen's turn. I do not own Regular Show or its characters, I'd have come to terms with that by now if I didn't have to put it before every chapter I post.  
**

* * *

"_**Pff**_ whatever" Rigby teased, "the last one you said wasn't even scary!"

"It wasn't meant to be scary" Mordecai scoffed, "it was meant to be a cool creepy story".

"Yeah yeah" Rigby replied, "that's good n all but I wanna be scared".

"Shut up Rigby" Margaret shouted, "I'm sure Eileen has a _**real **_scary one ready".

Eileen awkwardly rubbed her arm, "Yeah, or at least I think it's scary".

Rigby crossed his arms as a smirk crept onto his face, "I'm listening".

* * *

**Eileen Presents  
****Tricks of the Trade**

Mordecai and Rigby were out by the front gate of the park, Mordecai was on trying to hang up a sign while Rigby stood back to make sure it's straight, "A little more to the left".

"Are you sure" Mordecai questioned, "it doesn't look right to me".

"Dude trust me" Rigby implored.

Mordecai followed Rigby's direction and hopped down from the step ladder. He took a few steps back and to a surprise to no one the sign was tilting to the left. "Rigby!"

"It's good enough" Rigby said as he tried to walk away, but Mordecai pulled him back.

"No! We have to get it right" Mordecai shouted, "We barely got Benson to agree to the talent show idea and if we half ass the promotions and no one shows we'll never hear the end of it".

"_**Fine**_" Rigby groaned as he went up the ladder and adjusted the sign, "better now?"

"Yeah" Mordecai said in a brighter tone.

Rigby jumped down and walked over to him, "coffee break?"

Mordecai pointed his finger at him, "coffee break".

* * *

The two walked down the sidewalk towards the coffee shop talking more about the show, "Why do you want Benson to do this stupid talent show anyway" Rigby asked.

"Because, we never do anything cool at the park" Mordecai explained, "if we can get a nice turnout for this maybe we'll do some more awesome stuff".

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "_**Hm**_, you're kinda right".

As they approached the coffee shop they noticed a flier on the window. Rigby picked it up and looked at it, "Dude check this out".

Rigby handed the flier to Mordecai who took a look at it, "Ventriloquist lesson's with Don Ingles?" he lowered the paper and looked at Rigby, "You mean that famous ventriloquist?"

"Yeah" Rigby said excitedly, "Remember when we went to see his show when we were kids?"

"Yeah" Mordecai chuckled nostalgically, "What was awesome!"

"Yeah, and it was one of his last shows before that fire ended his career" Rigby added.

"Yeah, we lucked out. But why would you wanna go to this" Mordecai asked, "you're not a ventriloquist".

Rigby raised his hands up, "I know but hear me out. Maybe we can ask him to do the talent show".

"What!" Mordecai laughed in disbelief, "he won't do a small talent show at some park. Besides his hand got burnt in that fire, that's what ended his career".

"Oh I'm sure it's fine by now" Rigby added, "and if we convince him this will revive his career he might do it. Plus if we get a big name star to show up we can promote the shit outta this".

Mordecai took a deep breath, "I guess it's worth trying".

"_**Yeah-uh**_" Rigby cheered.

Later on that day they went to the address on the flier, it was at the local community theater and it seemed like they were the only ones there. They waited in the front row until Don walked onto stage, he looked out at the near empty stage and sighed, "Well, can't say I expected anything different". He took a seat on a stool and looked at them, "Ok, get your dummies ready".

Rigby awkwardly stood up, "_**Uh**_, we don't have any dummies".

"Well how I'm I suppose to see what you've got if you don't have dummies" Don scolded.

"Well" Mordecai said nervously, "we're not ventriloquists. We just wanted to ask you something".

He just shook his head, "And what would that be?"

"We… _**uh**_… we were putting on this show at the park and…" Mordecai looked back at Rigby.

"We were wondering if you wanted to perform there".

A look of grief appeared on Don's face, he looked down at his hand, "Does it look like I can perform" he said quietly as he raised his hand up, revealing it to be wrapped completely in bandages.

They both let out a collective gasp as they looked at each other. But Rigby quickly shook it off, "I know you hurt your hand all those years ago, but I'm sure you can still do your act. You just need the perfect place to re-launch your career".

Don didn't say anything, he just sat there quietly and stared at his bandaged hand. A tear slowly rolled down his face. A feeling of guilt crept over them, so they stood up and made their way to the exit. But before walking out Don looked up at Rigby, "Hey kid!" Rigby stopped and looked back at him, "I'll think about it".

A smile appeared on Rigby's face, "Thanks man".

* * *

The next night Rigby and Mordecai were getting the setting up the chairs as Skips finished setting up the stage. Rigby looked over to Skips, "Skips, what's the time?"

Skips looked at his watch, "about a quarter to six" he said before returning to hammering nails.

Rigby let out a sigh and Mordecai knew exactly what was bugging him, "I don't think he's coming man".

"I know" Rigby said disappointedly, "but sign ups not till six so there's still time and…"

"Dude" Mordecai interrupted, "don't do this to yourself".

"Fine" he groaned, "I'll just forget about it".

Then just as he finished saying that Mordecai's eyes widened, "No way!"

Rigby turned around and smiled when he saw Don Ingles with dummy in hand. He immediately ran up to him, "Thank you so much for coming man!" he said as he went to shake his hand, before noticing he couldn't because of the dummy and lowered his hand.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it and…" he said cheerfully, "you had a point, maybe I should try it again".

"Yeah totally" Rigby said as he pointed him to the table with the sign-up sheet, "just sign up over there and the show starts at seven".

"Sounds good" he said as he walked past Rigby to the table, but once he was out of sight he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a flask. He took a huge sip from it before putting it back into his coat.

Later that night the show was ready to begin, Muscle Man was the first act and performed his standup routine again. However the crowd hated it as he just told pointless 'my mom' jokes. He was promptly booed off stage after two minutes. Benson turned to Mordecai, "I hope there's a few better acts than this".

"Don't worry" Mordecai replied, "we have a professional her tonight and I'm sure he'll turn it around".

After Muscle Man exited the stage Mordecai walked up and picked up the mic, "Ok, give it up for Muscle Man" the crowd was silent, "Ok, now we have a celebrity here tonight. Everyone give it up for Don Ingles".

The crowd began to applaud as Don stumbled onto stage, obviously buzzed. He took a seat and straightened himself out. Then despite being slightly intoxicated he started to speak clearly, "Hey Billy, you exited to be back on the stage".

"**Yeah, but to be fair I'm just glad I'm finally outta that box"**

The crowd laughed as Don continued with his act, "So what do you think of the audience tonight?"

"**What're you kidding me. They seem more lifeless than me" **yet another good response from the crowd. Then Billy's head looked out and noticed Pops in the front row. **"Whoa, what's with your head old man"**

Pop's cheerful expression faded away, "Who, me?"

"**Yeah, jeez you can bust down a door with that thing. You should work for SWAT"**

"Billy, knock it off" Don scolding.

"**What, I'm just saying. I don't know how his neck aint snappin' from the weight"** Pops broke down in tears and ran away. Everyone in the crowd started to boo Don after his rude comments to Pops, flustered he got up and stumbled off the stage and ran to the park house.

"Damn it Mordecai" Benson screamed, "I thought you said he was gonna turn this thing around. This is a disaster!"

"I'm sorry" Mordecai said defensively, "How was I supposed to know he was a drunk?"

Suddenly Rigby ran back stage, "Dude, where'd Don?"

"He ran to the house" Mordecai answered, "looks like your idle had a vice".

Rigby clutched his fist in anger, "Well I'm gonna have a talk with him" he shouted before storming off towards the house. He walked up the steps and walked into the living room. He could hear mumbling from the kitchen.

"Never shouda done this, this was a mistake" Don said nervously. Rigby crept to the kitchen doorway and peeked inside to see Don wrapping his hand up. Then he pulled out a needle and went to plunge it into his wrist. Rigby ran in and snatched the syringe from him, Don turned around and tried to grab it but Rigby pulled it away from him, "What do you think you're doing you little shit?"

"What's wrong with you?" Rigby yelled while trying to keep the needle away from Don, "I thought you were gonna do an awesome show like the old days, but you're just a washed up old junkie".

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin your show" Don said as he broke into a cold sweat, "but please just give me the needle".

Rigby shook his head, "You're pathetic" he then turned and threw the syringe against the wall, breaking it and spilling its contents on the ground".

"No!" Don screamed, "Do you know what you've done?"

"Yeah" Rigby replied, "I just did you a favor".

"You don't understand. I needed that, that's the only thing that calms him down"

Don's statement confused Rigby, "What're you talking about?"

"It wasn't me that said those horrible things to that man" Don explained, "It was Billy!"

Rigby rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on. You can't expect me to believe that. Billy's just a hunk of plastic".

Don broke into manic laughter, "That's where you're wrong boy" he raised his hand up and started to unwrap his hand, "Billy's not just a hunk of plastic" he continued until he got to the last layer of gaze, "Billy… is my _**brother!**_" he removed the last of the gaze to reveal that he didn't have a hand, but instead it was a small deformed head with little nubby arms.

"What the _**fuck!**_" Rigby screamed as he stumbled back.

"Now you see why I stopped" Don sobbed, "all those years ago, Billy started that fire. That's when I decided I couldn't trust him, so I kept him drugged up. But now…"

"**but now, there's nothing to stop me"** the little head turned to Don, **"Now take him out Donny"**

Don turned and walked to the counter, he opened a drawer and pulled out a cleaver. He ran his finger along the edge, leaving a small about of blood as it cut the tip of his finger.

"Don, you don't have to do this" Rigby pleaded, "You're the one who's in charge not him!"

"**Don't listen to him Donny"** Billy screeched.

"No, look at all the pain he's caused you" Rigby continued, "And now you're gonna murder someone for him, that's not right!"

Don's tightened his grip on the cleavers handle, "I'm sorry!"

Suddenly he slammed his arm onto the counter, Billy stared up at him in shock, **"What're you doin'?"**

Don raised the cleave into the air, "I'm splitting up the act!" he slammed the cleaver down onto his wrist. He continued to hack away at his arm, spraying blood everywhere. Both he and Billy screamed with each strike until Billy was completely severed from Don's arm. Don collapsed to his knees before spinning around and resting his back on the counter. A huge smile formed on his blood spattered face as he breathed heavily, "finally" he whispered faintly before he lost consciousness from the blood loss.

Rigby stared at the scene in shock and disbelief, he walked up to Don and gently kicked him. Then he looked up at the kitchen counter, it was completely covered in blood. "How am I gonna explain this?" Rigby sighed to himself, that's when he realized something. "Where's Billy?" Rigby thought to himself, he noticed a small streak in the puddle leading off the edge. His eyes darted to the floor where the tail continued till he lost sight of it under the table. Then without even thinking he walked over, got down on one knee, and peaked under it.

That's when Billy leapt out and latched onto Rigby's face. Rigby yelled out in horror as the severed twin clawed and bit at his skin. Rigby tried to get his fingers under him and throw him off but they kept slipping on the blood. Desperate Rigby ran to the table and slammed his face down onto the top. Billy let go as Rigby fell back onto the floor. He rubbed his forehead for a second, "Aww, this blows!" but he quickly snapped out of his when he remembered the situation he was in. He stood up and turned his eyes to the table where Billy was slowly crawling towards the edge. "No you don't!" Rigby shouted as he grabbed him. He held onto Billy with both hands as he wiggled and squirmed around, eventually he shot out of his hands like a bar of soap and fell to the floor.

He quickly scurried to the living room with Rigby running after him. Once Rigby made it through the doorway he was met with a barrage of empty cans. He held his hand up to shield himself as Billy continued to throw trash at him from the coffee table. **"Here's some more for ya" **Billy chuckled as he threw another can at Rigby which hit him between the eyes.

Enraged Rigby charged towards him, "I'm gonna put the hurt on you!" he screamed as he leapt onto the couch. Then he jumped into the air and slammed onto Billy, smashing the coffee table. Rigby slowly lifted himself up as he saw Billy making his way to the kitchen. He picked up one of the broken legs from the table and followed him in. When he catch up to him he slid his foot underneath him and kicked him up into the air, "batter up!" he swung the leg and hit Billy causing him to fly into the sink. Rigby ran to the sink and saw Billy trying to crawl out, but he kept sliding down. Rigby took his hand and pushed him down until his lower body was in the drain. Rigby held his hand there as Billy squired to free himself, "What're you doing?"

"Checkin' to see if Skips fixed the garbage disposal" Rigby lifted his free hand up and flicked the switch. Suddenly a loud gargling noise broke out as Billy screamed in pain and blood spurted out from beneath him. "Looks like it" Rigby turned around and walked away, but before he made it to the doorway he slipped on some blood and fell. He tried to break his fall with his hand, but it landing in the broken glass from the syringe. He groaned in pain as he pulled himself up, "Damn it!" he scoffed as he looked at his hand. He started picking the glass out of it as he made his way to the couch. Then he started to feel light headed, the force he exerted on himself plus whatever was in the needle was having an effect on him. "I need to lay down for a bit" he muttered to himself as he climbed onto the couch.

He laid back and relaxed, and then he slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rigby awoke from his drug induced nap, he squinted his eyes as he got use to the light. He tried to pull himself up but was stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his hand, "That's right, I cut it on that stupid glass!" He got up and stretched out, hearing a few cracks from his back as he did so. He groggily made his way to the stairs and walked up to the bathroom so he could clean his wound. Then with his eyes partially closed he reached for the light, but bumped his hand into the wall instead.

"**Hey! Watch what you're doin' will ya"**

Rigby opened his eyes and screamed in horror from what he saw. Billy managed to fuse himself to his hand while he was sleeping, Rigby's fingers jaggedly protruding out from the mound of pinkish scar tissue.

"**Looks like we'll be together for a **_**long time**_**!" **Billy laughed sadistically.

Rigby took several deep breathes before glaring at him, "I don't think so". Then he made his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Margaret started to clap slowly, "Great job Eileen!"

"Yeah" Mordecai cheered, "That was pretty cool".

"Yeah, it was alright I guess" Rigby said as he stared down at his hand.

"You doing ok man?" Mordecai chuckled.

Rigby jerked his head up, "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine".

"You sure" Margaret teased, "you seem to be quite infatuated with your hand there"

"I'm fine!" Rigby shouted.

"Admit it" Mordecai added, "her story got under your skin".

The phrasing of the question made him cringe, "_**No!**_ No it didn't"

"_**Haha**_, don't worry dude" Mordecai said, "I'm sure nothings gonna attach itself to you".

"Why don't you just shut up and tell us your story" Rigby yelled as he held his hand tightly in the other.

* * *

**In 1978 a man named Rodney Alcala appeared as a contestant on the game show The Dating Game. He was introduced as a passionate photographer and skydiver. The other contestants described him as 'off' and despite winning the bachelorette refused to go out with him because she found him creepy. You may think they were too harsh but their suspicions were spot on as he was a now know serial killer who already killed at least two victims by then and went on to kill at least five more afterwards. Though he was only convicted of seven murders it's believe his number of victims could be in the hundreds. Most disturbing is that while all this wasn't known at the time of the show he was a convicted rapist and registered sex offender when they accepted him as a contestant. To reiterate, they let a convicted rapist… onto a **_**dating show**_**. If you haven't lost your faith in humanity already I'm sure you did now.**

* * *

**Author's Note  
Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story, I'd love to hear what you think so leave a review if you like. This stories inspired by 'The Ventriloquists Dummy' from 'Tales From the Crypt'. Don was named after Don Rickles who played the ventriloquist in the episode. Anyway it's Mordecai's turn next, see you next week.**


	7. The Anti-Platonic Tonic

**Author's Note:  
Finally got around to it guys, chapter 7 is finally up. Last chapter Eileen told a story about Rigby meeting an old ventriloquist who got a little handsy (purposefully cheesy pun). Now Mordecai's up again, so lets see if he has anything interesting to say. Regular Show and it's characters are not owned by me or anybody I know.**

* * *

**Mordecai Presents  
****The Anti-Platonic Tonic**

"Your turn Rigby" Mordecai said as he handed Rigby a set of dice.

Rigby quickly snatched the dice from him and began shaking them in his hand, "Ah yeah, I hope you guys are ready for this!"

"It's just Expedition Rigby" Margaret laughed.

"He's like this every game night" Mordecai explained, "he gets super intense during board games because it's the only thing where you don't need actual skill to do good at it".

"Ah yeah, could a person with no skills do _**this**_!" Rigby threw the dice onto the board, rolling seven. He moved forward seven spaces and landing in a space that depicted a large puddle the said 'quicksand'. "Ah man"

Laughter erupted from the group as Rigby started at his game piece, "Wow, that's some skill Rigby" Margaret teased.

"_**Stop talking!**_" he screeched as he handed the dice to Eileen.

Eileen rolled the dice and moved five spaces before landing on a square depicting several huts reading 'village'. Margaret picked up a card from a deck on the table, "The native tribes have accepted you as their Queen and have sworn to aid you in your quest for the ancient relic. You are immune to hazards for the remainder of the game".

"_**Yes!**_" Eileen exclaimed as she pumped her fist.

"_**Ah **_man" Rigby groaned, "How come I'm stuck in quicksand and she gets to be a Queen".

"Ah don't worry Rigby" Margaret reached over and put her hand on his shoulder, "you'll always be a Queen to me".

Rigby swatted her hand away, "shut it!"

Mordecai picked the dice up from the board and rolled. He moved forward until he landed on an old mining cart. "_**Yeahuh**_" he cheered as he slid his piece down the track into an underground cavern, "look who's getting closer to the relic!"

"That's nice Mordecai" Eileen said as she crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes into a gaze, "but you'll have a hard time making it pass all the traps, unlike me".

"That may be true" Mordecai replied, "but you're still at the base of the mountain, I'll be at the main chamber before you even get close".

"We'll see" Eileen taunted.

* * *

Mordecai cleared the table off and began putting everything away after the game finished, "Good game guys".

"Yeah, nice come back Margaret" Eileen added as she stacked the cards neatly, "I don't think anyone saw that coming".

"Thanks Eileen" Margaret said cheerfully as she put all the game piece into a Ziploc bag.

Rigby just sat on the sofa with his arms crossed, "She just got lucky".

Mordecai shot him a stern glare, "Stop being a baby". After the game was put back into the box Margaret picked it up and made her way to the door. Mordecai ran up behind her and grabbed the box from her hand, "let me help you with that".

Margaret just shook her head and laughed, "I think I can handle it Mordecai".

"I know" Mordecai chuckled, "but I thought since you brought the game this time I should help out".

Margaret could see through his paper thin excuse to be alone with her, but she entertained him. Besides, she knew Eileen would like to have some time with Rigby, "Ok then" she answered as they both walked out the door.

Once the other two were gone Eileen walked up to the couch and sat next to Rigby, who was still pouting about the game, "Don't feel so bad Rigby" she said trying to comfort him, "that games all about luck, there was nothing you could have done about it". Rigby didn't break his gaze from the table. A grin crept onto Eileen's face, "Why are you so mad anyway. I was the Queen of an entire tribe and still lost".

Rigby started to chuckle, "Yeah, I guess you did get screwed over pretty good huh".

"I know, but it all depends on the roll of a die" Eileen explained.

"Or maybe you're just a really horrible Queen" Rigby replied.

"Oh _**really**_" Eileen snickered as she lightly pushed Rigby against the arm of the couch.

Rigby retaliated by pushing her back, "Yeah, _**really**_".

Eileen's back hit the couch as she laughed uncontrollable. She lifted herself up and composed herself, she took a deep breath and looked at Rigby who appeared to be in a much better mood. Eileen looked down and started rubbing her hands together. She looked up at Rigby and took another deep breath, "Hey Rigby".

Rigby turned towards her, "Yeah?"

She began to tap her fingers together nervously, "I've really been enjoying the time we've been spending together lately".

"Yeah, it's been fun" Rigby smirked.

Eileen could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to force the words out, "You know, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while now, and I know it's been pretty obvious but… I'd just like to get it out in the open". She breathed in and exhaled through her nose as she tried to calm herself, "It's just… I mean… you know how I feel about you, I haven't been doing a good job of hiding it. And that feeling's been growing stronger every time we hang out. I guess…" Eileen leaned over and put her hand on his leg, "I guess I just want to know if you feel the same way".

Rigby sat there for a moment without a word, letting everything Eileen said sink in. He then slowly lifted his hand and placed it on hers, "Eileen I…I" he looked up at her, she had a small smile on her face as she anticipated his answer. Then Rigby took her hand and slowly moved it away, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel that way about you. You're like a good friend, and that's the way I like it".

Eileen's smile faded away. She felt a tightness in her chest, like barbed wire was wrapping around her heart, constricting it. She turned her head away from him as her eyes started tearing up, she felt so stupid for bringing it up. "I'm sorry" she said quietly as she got up and ran out the door. She darted down the steps and made her way to her car.

Mordecai and Margaret were talking by Margaret's car and noticed her leaving, "Eileen!" Margaret called out as she saw her get in. She started the engine and pulled out, "Eileen _**wait!**_" she shouted as she drove away. Shortly after Rigby ran out and watched as she drove off into the distance, Margaret glared down at him, "What did you do?"

He just looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, "I… I told her the truth, what do you want from me?"

Margaret shook her head slowly and sighed, "Poor Eileen".

* * *

The next day Eileen was walking down the sidewalk. She had the day off and decided to go for a walk in an attempt to clear her head. Unfortunately the whole incident repeated in her head with every heartbreaking detail. "I should have just let it go" Eileen said to herself, "there's no way things are going to be the same between us".

She continued with her walk until she noticed an unusual store. The windows had strange symbols on it and the items displayed where very unsettling. For some unknown reason Eileen felt compelled to check it out. She opened the door as a small bell rang while she entered. She looked around at the strange artifacts set up around the shop. As she browsed she noticed an old man in the back by the counter shuffling a deck of cards. She walked up to the man "Hello sir, are you the owner of this store?"

"You could say that" he said as he laid three cards onto the counter, "How may I help you?"

Her eyes darted from left to right as she tried to think of a reason for her being there, "I don't know".

The old man smirked at her, "Well let's see" he turned over the first card revealing a women sitting up on a bed with her face buried in her hands as nine swords hovered over her, "it appears that something has been worrying you, am I right?"

Eileen's eyes widened in disbelief, "Well… yeah kinda".

"Let's find out what it is" he turned the center card revealing a nude man and woman in front of a mountain with an angel hanging above them, the card however was upside-down, "_**Ah**_, it is love that has you so troubled". Eileen just stared at the man, she had a sinking feeling in her stomach, "Let's see what the future has in store for you" he said as he reached for the final card.

"Wait!" Eileen yelled as she grabbed his hand. The man's eyes darted up at her. "You're right, I've been having some problems with my love life".

"I'm sorry to hear that, _**uhhh**_…"

"Eileen" she answered as she lifted her hand up.

The old man brought his up and shook hand, "Eileen. Now how can I help?"

Eileen shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I mean I told him how I feel and he said he does reciprocate feeling. I don't think you can fix that".

A large grin crept onto him face, "Actually, I have just the thing". He turned around and walked into the back room of the shop. After a moment he returned with a small heart shaped vial, "An old Hoodoo love elixir I acquired during a trip to New Orleans. Said to make anyone fall in love with whoever serves it to them". He held it out but as Eileen reached for it he pulled it away, "be cautious Eileen, it is very potent. There was an old rhyme the man said as he gave it to me. One drop will make you his wife, two drops he'll be yours for life". He handed the vial over to Eileen, "Obviously I modified it for you but you understand".

"How much to you want for it?" she asked.

"It's on the house" the old man answered, "I'm a sucker for young love".

Eileen light up once she heard this, "Thank you so much" she turned around and rushed towards the door, "Bye, and thanks again" she shouted as she ran out of the shop.

Once she left the man looked down at the cards on the counter, he reached down and turned the final card. It showed a picture of the devil as two demons stood beneath him. The old man shook his head, "_**tsk tsk**_, poor girl".

* * *

The next day Eileen eagerly waited for Rigby to come to the coffee shop. She had a hard time concentrating on even the simplest tasks she was so excited. Every time she heard the door open she'd snap her head to see if it was them. Then finally she saw him walk through the door and descend the stairs. She quickly ran to the table where him and Mordecai were sitting, "hey guys, what can I get for you?"

"Just two coffees Eileen" Mordecai answered.

"Sounds good, I'll be right back" Eileen ran to the counter and poured two cups of coffee. Then she reached into her pocket and pulled out the vial. She undid the top and carefully poured a single drop into one of the mugs. She grabbed them and made her way to the table, "here you go guys" she handed the mugs over, making sure Rigby got the one with the elixir in it.

"Thanks" Mordecai said as he sipped his cup.

Rigby didn't take a sip from his however, he just stared at it. After a minute he looked up at Eileen, "Hey I hope you're ok, you know, after the other day. I wasn't trying to be a dick or anything".

Eileen shook her head, "Oh no it's ok I understand. If that's how you feel then there's nothing you can do about it".

"It's just I want us to stay friends, I don't want things to start getting weird between us" Rigby continued.

"Don't worry about it Rigby" Eileen assured him, "just relax and enjoy your coffee".

Rigby smiled as he brought the cup to his mouth and took a sip. After a while he started to cough, he put the mug down and started rubbing his throat.

"You ok dude?" Mordecai asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine" Rigby nodded, "musta went down the wrong way or something".

"_It must be kicking in" _Eileen thought to herself. She walked to the other side of the table so she was right next to Rigby, "Hey Rigby, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place and watch a movie or something".

Rigby looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, sounds great, Mordecai's gonna be hanging out with Margaret anyway".

"Cool" she said confidently, "and maybe I can whip up something nice for dinner too, if you want".

Suddenly Rigby's smile faded away and was replaced with a baffled expression, "_**Uh**_, that kinda sounds like a date".

Eileen laughed awkwardly, "_**What? No!**_ It's just two friends enjoying a movie and some food".

"So dinner and a movie _**isn't **_a date?" Rigby scoffed, "look Eileen this is exactly what I was worried about, you're gonna start freaking out and acting werids".

Eileen waved her hands back and forth, "No, no I'm sorry. It won't happen again".

Rigby just shook his head, "Maybe I shouldn't come over tonight. I think we should stop hanging out so much, at least till you stop acting all clingy".

Eileen looked back him with a blank stare, "Oh… ok". She turned around and walked back to the kitchen.

Rigby picked up his coffee and was about to take a sip when he noticed Mordecai looking at him , "What?"

"Nothing" Mordecai answered, "Just think you could've handled that better".

"Whatever" Rigby sneered as he took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Eileen sat at home watching TV on her couch. She reached down into the bowl of popcorn she had on her lap. _"I don't get it"_ Eileen thought as she ate a handful of popcorn, _"That elixir didn't work, I mean if it was meant to be a scam then why would he give it to me for free. The shopkeeper must have believed it was an actual love potion. I can't believe I listened to a creepy old man, what was I thinking"_. She reached down to grab some more popcorn when suddenly she heard a knock at her door.

She sudden knock startled her causing her to jump. Once she calmed her nerves she got up and walked to the door, "Hello".

"Eileen it's me. Let me in" said a familiar voice.

"Rigby?" she said as she opened the door. As soon as it was open he darted in and began pacing back and forth, "Rigby what are you doing here?"

"I don't know" he said as he wiped sweat from his face.

"Why are you so sweaty?" she asked.

"Because I ran over here" he answered.

Eileen's eyes widened in surprise, "you _**ran **_over here, why?"

Rigby continued pacing nervously as he brought his hands up to his head, "I don't know! I was just chillin' at home watching some Sterling when suddenly I… I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't get you out of my head so I just started running, and I ran all the way over here and I don't know why" he spoke quickly as his head twitched anxiously, "I don't know what's going on Eileen, I don't know what's happening to me!"

Eileen was struggling to understand what was going on. Between Rigby talking so quickly and his distracting unusual movement she was having a hard time following him, "Rigby calm down you're not making any se…" suddenly before she could finish Rigby rushed over to her and kissed her. His actions caused them to stagger back into the couch and fall over the armrest. Eileen laid awkwardly on the couch with Rigby on top of her, she was still registering everything. Eventually she managed to pry Rigby off of her and catch her breath, "Rigby!" she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know" he answered, "I don't know why I did that. It just felt… right".

Eileen wiggled her way out from underneath him and sat up on her couch. Rigby adjusted himself until he was sitting next to her. "So… what do you wanna do?" Eileen asked timidly.

Rigby smiled and grabbed her shoulders. He laid down so they were both on their sides facing the TV, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "I just wanna lay here like this, with you in my arms… all night".

Eileen sighed peacefully as she relaxed in his embrace, "that's fine by me" she said as they both watch TV until they fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Eileen woke up, she tried to stretch when she realized Rigby still had his arms around her. She slowly moved his arm so she could get up and make her way to her kitchen. She started to brew up a pot of coffee as she looked back at Rigby sleeping on her couch, _"I can't believe it. It actually worked"_ she thought to herself. Once the coffee was done she poured herself a cup then a cup for Rigby. After she poured his she had a thought, _"If one drop did all that, then I wonder what two will do?"_ She ran to her bedroom and grabbed the vial from her nightstand. She darted back to the kitchen and carefully poured one more drop into his coffee.

"_**Hey**_"

The sudden sound of Rigby's voice caused her to jerk and spill several more drops into the cup without her noticing, "Hey Rigby, you scared me".

Rigby walked over to her, "Sorry, I didn't mean to".

Eileen turned around and grabbed his cup, "I made you some coffee" she said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks" he said as she took the cup from her hand and took a big sip, "So, what do you want to do today".

"I don't know" Eileen replied, "Maybe we can go to the arcade or something".

"Sounds awesome" Rigby said as he took another sip of coffee. Then suddenly his eyes widened as the cup fell from his hands, shattering on the floor. Rigby began gagging and choking as he fell to the floor. He started convulsing violently.

"Rigby" Eileen screamed before running to get her cell phone to call for an ambulance. Within a few minutes the paramedics arrived and tried to help the jolting Rigby to the stretcher, but they struggled do to his shaking.

"Do you have any idea what happened" one paramedic asked Eileen.

"No, not at all" she answered.

"Does he have any allergies?" she asked

"No" Eileen answered, "I mean he used to be allergic to eggs but he's not anymore".

"What do you mean 'not any more'?"

"He got cured by a magic hat or something, look it doesn't matter he didn't even eat any eggs. Just help him!" Eileen cried. They finally managed to get him onto the stretcher, Eileen ran to his side, "Rigby you're going to be ok you hear me? You're gonna make it!"

Suddenly Rigby sat up and grabbed Eileen, pulling her towards him, "_**Eileen! I will always love you. Forever!**_" then he collapse onto the stretcher.

The paramedics all shared a puzzled look among themselves before one went to check his pulse. She slowly shook her head, "he's gone".

"_**No!**_" Eileen screamed out as she fell to her knees sobbing.

* * *

Nearly a week had passed since Rigby's death. Eileen returned home still wearing the black dress from Rigby's funeral. She made her way to her bedroom where she sat down on her bed and started taking off her shoes. She rubbed her aching feet, and then broke down into tears again. The feeling of guilt was almost too much for her to bear. "If I could've just accepted that he didn't want to be with me he'd still be alive"she sobbed, "Why did I have to mess with things I don't understand". She got up and changed into some casual clothes and walked out to the living room so she could watch TV.

Several hours passed when she let out a loud yawn. She looked at the time on her phone, "I should go to bed" she got up and made her way to her room. She crawled into bed and made herself comfortable. Once she hit the pillow she quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

After a while she awoke in the middle of the night. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room. "I could've sworn I heard something" she said to herself, but she quickly shook it off. She laid back down on her bed when she felt a weird texture on her sheets. She lifted her hand up to investigate it more, "is that…dirt?"

Then she felt something wrap around her waist and squeeze her. She let out a terrified scream before breaking out of its hold and running to the light. She turned it on and looked at her bed to see Rigby laying on it with his dirt covered suit, "Hey Eileen".

"_**Rigby!**_" Eileen screeched, "but… your dead!"

Rigby laughed, "Well no one told me" he got up and started walking towards her.

"Stay back!" Eileen yelled as she stumbled away from him.

"But Eileen, I already told you. We're going to be together…_**Forever!**_"

Eileen grabbed the keys off her coffee table and ran to the door, but as she tried to open it Rigby put his hand on the door and held it shut, "Please don't run, because I'll just have to chase after you and you know how much I hate exercise".

Eileen pushed him back, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. She ran out the door and got into her car. She pulled out of her driveway when Rigby ran out in front of her, "I thought this is what you wanted!" he yelled out to her. Eileen pushed her foot on the gas, her tires squealed as her car plowed right into him. Eileen let out a sigh of relief as she drove down the road.

She turned onto another road and could see Margaret's motel. She parked in front of the building and got out of her car. She took one step forward when she suddenly felt something grab her ankle. She looked down to see Rigby under the car, most of the flesh on his face was torn way from being drug on the road. "Don't be such a _**drag**_ babe, _**hahaha**_" he said in a low gargling voice.

Eileen screamed in horror and started kicking him in the face until he finally let go. Eileen ran to the room Margaret was staying in and started banging on the door, "Margaret, let me in!"

After a moment Margaret finally opened the door and Eileen ran inside, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Eileen, what's going on?" Margaret asked in a worried tone.

Eileen tried to catch her breath, "It's… it's Rigby!" Margaret gave her a confused look. "Rigby chasing me!"

Margaret pulled her friend into a hug, "Oh Eileen, it was just a bad dream. I know Rigby's…passing has been hard on you, but it's ok".

Eileen broke away from Margaret, "I didn't drive all to the to the outskirts of town because of a _**bad dream**_, Rigby's out there!"

Margaret walked over to her window and grabbed the curtains, "Eileen, no one is out there. Look".

Margaret pulled open the curtains and was met with Rigby's mauled face. She managed to let out a quick scream before he rammed his arm through the window and lodged the bone sticking out of his forearm through her forehead. Eileen watched in horror as she saw Margaret fall limp to the floor. Rigby climbed into the room, "I believe I made my _**point**_, ha, I'm on fire tonight!"

Eileen looked around the room until she noticed a book of matches on the table and a first aid kit in Margaret's suitcase on the floor. She grabbed the matches before crawling to the first aid kit. She took out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and unscrewed the lid. She got up and began throwing it onto him. Once he was dowsed with the alcohol she lit one of the matches and tossed it at him. He ignited into flames and Eileen took the chance to run pass him. She ran back to her car and got quickly got inside. She turned her key, but nothing was happening. After a few more attempts something hit her windshield, shattering it.

She looked out her side window and saw a charred Rigby holding an assortment of car parts, "I'm no mechanic, but I think you need this to run" he chuckled, "Also you should totally check out the pool here, it's pretty nice".

"_**No!**_" Eileen screamed as she tried to open her door, but Rigby kicked it shut. The door hit Eileen in the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

Eileen slowly came to, but as she opened her eyes she couldn't see anything. She tried to move but she was in a cramped area. She felt something wrap around her waist, "I just wanna lay here like this, with you in my arms… all night" said in his low distorted voice.

Eileen began to panic as she reached down for her pockets.

"Like I said…"

She continued to search pockets until she felt something.

"We're going to be together…"

Eileen pulled out the matchbook tried to take out a match

"_**Forever!**_"

Eileen lit the match, illuminating the chilling scene. Above her was the satin interior of Rigby's casket. She began screaming uncontrollable as she banged on the top. She screamed for help, but no one could hear her. Rigby tightened his arms around her as the match flame flickered out.

* * *

The group was quiet after Mordecai finished his story. Eileen adjusted her hair in an attempt to hide her blushing cheeks.

Rigby stared at Mordecai, "That…was…_**awesome!**_" he cheered, "I got to come back as an awesome zombie thing and go on a rampage, sweet!"

Mordecai chuckled until he felt Margaret elbow him. She leaned over to him, "way to go Mordecai" she whispered, "look at how embarrassed Eileen is because of your stupid story".

"Sorry, I guess I didn't think it through" Mordecai replied.

"And don't get me started about killing me off!" she whispered jokingly.

"Oh yeah" Mordecai said teasingly, "well it's your turn now if you want to get back at me".

* * *

**In 2013 a Canadian college student name Elisa Lam was staying at the Cecil Hotel in Los Angeles. The Cecil Hotel had a dark past including several suicides, three murders, and the fact that two infamous serial killers (Richard 'the Night Stocker' Ramirez and Jack Unterweger) took up residency there. One night Elisa disappeared, the surveillance footage showed her acting strangely before her disappearance. She entered an elevator and pressed multiple buttons, but the door did not close. She would hide in the corner and occasionally peak her head out as if she was worried something was following her. At one point she stepped out of the elevator and began moving her arms erratically. She eventually left and once she did the elevator door finally closed. Two weeks later guests began complaining that the water tasted and smelt 'funny' and was discolored. They checked the hotels water tanks on the roof and found the cause of the problem. Elisa Lam's body was found in the tank, and her decomposing remains were getting into the drinking water. Even stranger is the fact that in order to get to the roof she'd have to get pass two locked doors that would sound an alarm if opened and getting into the water tank on her own would be nearly impossible. Her death was still ruled an 'accident'.**

**Author's Note:**

**Well that's chapter 7 for you, a long time coming. Thank you for reading as always and a special thanks to anyone who left a review. The story in this chapter was inspired by the Tales from the Crypt episode 'Till Death'. Well that's all for now, hope to see you in chapter 8.**


End file.
